The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight: Prologue
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Prologue to my new series. Elsa the Snow Queen has been chosen by the mysterious Story-Keeper to be his champion and protect the multiverse from the vile Shrouded Queen. To aid her, Elsa has been given an aide from our world, Daniel Jackson. Is Elsa up to the task? Is Daniel worthy of being her aide? Prologue complete.
1. Part 1: Daniel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Only my OC characters belong to me.**

_This is the story of the War of Tales that Elsa the Snow Queen fought in the many worlds of the multiverse. Daniel, the Winter Knight, helped her, and Princess Anna, Elsa's beloved younger sister, lent her support. But it was Queen Elsa and Sir Daniel who did the real fighting._

_Elsa, the firstborn daughter of the king and queen of Arendelle, had an extraordinary gift. She was born with magical power over ice and snow. When she was younger, Elsa used her magic to create all kinds of fun for her and Anna. But one fateful night, as the two sisters played in the magic snow, Elsa accidentally struck Anna in the head with her magic. A strand of Anna's hair turned snow white and she became cold as ice. The King took his family to a tribe of rock trolls for help. Their elder, Pabbie, was able to help Anna but at the cost of her memories regarding Elsa's magic. Pabbie also cautioned Elsa that her magic would continue to grow and that she must learn to control it. Her magic held great beauty, but also great danger. Fear would be her enemy._

_To protect Elsa, the King closed Arendelle's gates and limited the staff. He cut off all of Elsa's contact with outside world, including Anna. The confused younger sister kept trying to get Elsa to come play with her, and the older sister was forced to rebuff her every time. The King gave Elsa gloves and taught her to"Conceal it, don't feel it; don't let it show". The King meant well but while he protected Elsa from the fears of others, he left her vulnerable to her own. As Pabbie predicted, Elsa's magic did become stronger, as did her fear. The poor princess wouldn't even touch her own parents because she was so scared of hurting them._

_And tragedy continued to strike the royal family. The King and Queen had set out to sea. They intended to return in two weeks…but a great storm came. Their ship was claimed by the sea as were their lives. The souls of Arendelle were crushed, none more so than those of the princesses._

_Three years later, Elsa became of age for the throne. For the first time in years, the gates of Arendelle were open and dignitaries came from all over to attend her coronation. Meanwhile, Anna became smitten with the dashing Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The two hit it off incredibly well, so much in fact that Hans proposed to Anna that very night! And Anna, who believed that Hans was her true love, eagerly accepted. They approached Elsa in hopes of receiving her blessing. Elsa, baffled that her sister wanted to marry somebody she had just met, refused. This led to an argument between the two sisters and Elsa's emotions got the better of her, exposing her powers to all. Overcome with fear, Elsa fled to the North Mountain. Once there, she began taking comfort in her self-imposed exile. Finally free to be herself, Elsa began to truly embrace her magic. She even created a majestic castle of ice as her new home._

_But unknown to Elsa at the time, she had accidentally frozen Arendelle while fleeing, trapping it in an eternal winter. Anna took matters into her own hands and left Hans in charge of the kingdom while she went after her sister. While searching for Elsa, Anna encountered Kristoff, the gruff ice harvester, and Sven, his reindeer companion. After some convincing, Kristoff agreed to help Anna. When they reached the North Mountain, the three met Olaf; a walking, talking snowman created by Elsa, based off the one she and Anna used to build as kids. When Olaf learned the group was trying to bring back summer, he decided to help them. The friendly snowman wanted to experience summer for himself, completely oblivious to the fact that it would result in him melting._

_The group eventually made their way to Elsa's ice castle. When Anna told Elsa about what happened to the kingdom, the young queen was torn with guilt and fear. She didn't know how to end the winter and was convinced now more than ever that she was a monster. Elsa then created a gigantic snowman (who Olaf named Marshmallow) to cast the group out of the castle. But, in her grief, Elsa's magic had unintentionally struck Anna's heart. Anna's hair was now turning completely white and she was getting colder with each passing minute. Kristoff decided to get Anna help by taking her to some friends of his. In her castle, Elsa struggled to get a hold of herself. But with her fears stronger than ever, this was easier said than done._

_Back in Arendelle, Hans, believing that Anna was in trouble, began rallying up a search party. The shifty Duke of Weselton, who had been the most antagonistic towards Elsa ever since her powers were revealed, volunteered his two bodyguards. But he subtly advised his men that if they encountered the queen…they were to put an 'end' to the winter._

_Kristoff brought Anna to his friends, the very tribe of rock trolls who helped her when she was younger. As it turned out, Kristoff was an orphan and the trolls took him in when he was a young boy. Pabbie revealed that Anna's heart was freezing. If it wasn't thawed, she would become frozen forever. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. When the trolls suggested 'true love's kiss', Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven returned to Arendelle to find Hans._

_Meanwhile, Hans' search party arrived at Elsa's ice castle. Marshmallow tried to stop them but the duke's thugs managed to get past him and the mighty snowman was eventually defeated by Hans. The thugs tried to kill Elsa but she was too powerful and quickly turned the tables on them. Hans arrived and quickly convinced Elsa to halt her attack. When one of the thugs attempted to kill her one last time, Hans intervened. But it resulted in Elsa's ice chandelier falling to the ground. Elsa managed to get out of the way in time but the resulting shockwave rendered her unconscious. When Elsa came to, she found herself back in Arendelle, horrified when she saw her damage firsthand. Hans approached her, asking that she just bring back summer. But Elsa explained that she couldn't. She pleaded with Hans to let her go, but the prince could only say he would do what he could._

_Anna and Kristoff eventually returned to Arendelle. The ice harvester had fallen in love with Anna but was certain that she would be happier with Hans. So as Anna was led to him by the servants, Kristoff decided to leave. When Anna was brought to Hans, she explained how Elsa froze her heart and that she needed true love's kiss from Hans to thaw it. But just as they were about to kiss, Hans revealed his true colors. He never loved Anna, he was only using her to take the throne. Being overshadowed by his twelve older brothers, Hans was determined to claim something for himself. And so he targeted Arendelle. Hans put out all sources of heat in the room and locked Anna within. He then told the emissaries that Anna was dead, her death caused by Elsa. He went on saying that he and Anna managed to exchange their wedding vows shortly before she passed on. Hans then 'reluctantly' charged Elsa with treason and sentenced her to death._

_Elsa was able to use her powers to escape and fled to the fjord, a storm building in her wake. Meanwhile, Olaf stumbled upon Anna. As he started a fire for her, Anna explained how Hans was not the man she thought he was and that she didn't know anything about love. But Olaf had a decent grasp of what love was like and told Anna that at least Kristoff loved her. Speaking of Kristoff, he and Sven were making their way back to Arendelle after he saw the storm gathering. When Olaf saw Kristoff heading back, he and Anna quickly raced to meet him at the fjord._

_Elsa, on the other hand, was confronted by Hans. She begged him to look after Anna while she tried to get away, but Hans told her that Anna was dead because of her. Elsa was devastated by this news, bringing the storm to an end. Anna and Kristoff found each other but then Anna saw Hans about to execute her grieving sister. Using the last of her strength, Anna threw herself in between the two. Elsa was saved at the cost of Anna being turned completely to ice._

_But Anna had sacrificed herself out of her love for Elsa. And because it was an act of true love, Anna was thawed. When Elsa learned that love was all that was needed, she was finally able to remove the ice from Arendelle, restoring everything back to normal. Hans was to be sent back to the Southern Isles so that he could face his older brothers (though not before Anna gave the two-faced prince a well-deserved punch). The Duke and his men were deported and Elsa declared that Arendelle would no longer do business of any sort with Weselton. Olaf was given his own flurry so that he wouldn't melt in the summer. Kristoff and Anna were in a relationship now and Elsa made him Chief Ice Master and Deliverer. The citizens of Arendelle came to enjoy their queen's gift and even had fun when she turned the courtyard into an ice rink for them to skate on. Elsa could finally use her powers without fear, she and Anna were together again, and Arendelle would keep its gates open. Everything just seemed so right._

_And this is where __our__ story begins:_

**Born of cold and winter air**  
**And mountain rain combining...**  
**This icy force both foul and fair**  
**Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**  
**Strike for love and strike for fear**  
**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**  
**Split the ice apart!**  
**And break the frozen heart**

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**  
**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**Beautiful!**  
**Powerful!**  
**Dangerous!**  
**Cold!**

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.**  
**Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!**  
**Stronger than a hundred men!**

**Hyup!**

**Born of cold and winter air**  
**And mountain rain combining!**  
**This icy force both foul and fair**  
**Has a frozen heart worth mining!**

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear!**  
**Strike for love and strike for fear!**  
**There's beauty and there's danger here**  
**Split the ice apart!**  
**Beware the frozen heart...**

The Snow Queen and the Winter Knight

Prologue part 1: Daniel

Daniel Jackson was walking down the aisles of Wal-mart this fine day. He was tall and thin, known for being the target of many good-natured scarecrow jokes due to his rather lanky frame. And if that didn't make him stand out, then his unusual attire of a long-coat and fedora certainly did. But Daniel liked sticking out so it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"The movie aisle should be around here somewhere," Daniel said to himself, as he enjoyed thinking aloud. Today he was considering whether or not to buy the new Disney movie Frozen, which had just come out.

Daniel preferred watching movies when they came out to DVD, hence why he hadn't seen Frozen in theaters. That and it didn't come to the one in his town. He did look up reviews on the movie to see if it was worth getting though. It was certainly popular that was for sure. A lot of people on fanfiction websites were known for crossing Frozen with the Rise of the Guardians movie, which Daniel enjoyed, and pairing Elsa up with the latter's protagonist Jack Frost. There were various reasons for this pairing but the biggest once was because they both had ice powers. But while Frozen was a well-liked movie it wasn't without its critic, hence why Daniel was apprehensive in the first place.

Soon he reached the DVD aisle and found several Frozen DVD cases. He was surprised there was still a decent amount left on the shelves, considering how popular it was. But he shouldn't have been too surprised since the movie was just recently released. On the cover of the box was Elsa, a rather lovely lady with platinum blonde hair and a fetching blue dress, doing some sort of pose that Daniel guessed was how she did her magic. The one with red-headed pigtails and tossing a snowball must've been Anna. There was also Olaf with a big goofy smile on his face. Also on the cover were a reindeer and a smiling blonde-haired guy. If the fanfiction Daniel read served him right, the reindeer's name was Sven and the guy's name was Kristoff.

"So…" Daniel said to himself. "Do I buy this or not?"

In the end Daniel did decide to buy the DVD. He got it, paid for it, and made his way home. The rest of his family was out so he had the house to himself. Once there, he made himself some food, popped the DVD into the player, and sat down to watch.

* * *

Once the credits started up with Demi Lovato singing her version of "Let It Go", Daniel took in what he had just watched.

"That was…that was really good," Daniel admitted with a smile. Thanks to critics of the movie, Daniel had watched it with a cautious mind. But now that he saw it for himself, Daniel couldn't figure out why the critics made such a big deal. Sure the plot could've used some fine tuning here and there but overall, the movie was quite enjoyable. Daniel thought it was pretty clever how the movie made fun of Disney's "love at first sight" cliché and had the stereotype Prince Charming character be the real villain all along.

Olaf, who most critics found to be annoying and a simple merchandising figure, didn't turn out as bad as Daniel thought. Sure Daniel could see why some people didn't like Olaf but Daniel had nothing personal against the hug-loving snowman.

Anna, who critics saw as the stereotypical "annoying sibling" was also nowhere near as bad. Again, Daniel could see why some people saw Anna that way, but he had no problem with it. Unlike characters who were deliberately annoying with no sense of character improvement, Anna was simply impulsive and just didn't always think things through. But that didn't really serve against her. And considering her childhood, rather understandable.

Kristoff, well Daniel didn't know what to think of him. He didn't think there was anything wrong with Kristoff, just that the guy was minor compared to the others. He was pretty nice once you got to know him and the way he went from butting heads with Anna to genuinely caring about her was really sweet. Daniel was always a sucker for romance.

Without a doubt, Daniel immensely despised Hans. The guy started out all nice and friendly, and then he revealed what a disgusting bastard he truly was; taking advantage of Anna's feelings, leaving her to die while also trying to execute Elsa. Daniel lost count of how many times he rewound to the part where Anna punched him into the water or when Hans was throw into the brig. Truly satisfying.

Daniel also hated the Duke of Weselton. That mustached monkey tried to have Elsa killed and the worst he and his bodyguards got was deportation and losing Arendelle as their trading partner. Sure that was a blow to the greedy Duke but all the same…

And then there was Elsa. Somebody had certainly become one of Daniel's new favorite Disney characters. Elsa was simply amazing. Daniel also had to give Indina Menzel her props for how she voiced the Snow Queen. That song "Let It Go" with her singing was really addicting. Luckily Daniel had bought the Blue Ray+DVD set, which meant he could not only get a digital HD copy of the movie, but he could also download the Frozen soundtrack. Daniel was totally gonna get it, if only to hear "Let It Go" over and over again. And maybe "Love is an Open Door" because, despite it being a love song between Anna and _Hans_, it was still pretty cute and catchy.

What Daniel also liked about Elsa was how complex he found her. Her struggles and hardships made her somebody relatable and even though she didn't get a lot of screen time compared to Anna, Daniel thought he got a good grasp on her personality. Sure her constant pleading for people to stay away got a little tiresome, but Elsa was a compassionate woman who put the needs of others before her, especially Anna. Daniel liked watching the love between the sisters and actually appreciated Disney focusing on something other than just romantic love.

Putting his plate up, Daniel popped the DVD out of the player and put it back in its box. With the movie over, Daniel didn't know what to do. It was his day-off so at least he didn't have to worry about work.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Daniel raised a brow. "What the?" Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone and he hadn't ordered anything. Was it somebody selling something? Well, he wouldn't get the answers by just standing around so Daniel went to the door.

Standing before him was a rather short man with blonde hair in a finely dressed suit. Daniel blinked in confusion at the man. He definitely looked like a salesman.

"Mr. Daniel Jackson?" The man asked pleasantly. He looked rather young. Not much older than Daniel, maybe even younger.

"…Yes?" Daniel asked, wondering what this man was up to.

"May I come in, please?" The man asked. Unlike most people who only acted polite out of necessity, this man seemed genuine. But that was no reason Daniel needed to let a total stranger into his house.

"Why?" He asked evenly.

"I have something very important I would like to discuss with you," The man said. "And it's not really something I should discuss outside."

Okay, this sounded way too suspicious. Why should he need to allow this weird guy into his home for anything? And what's worse, how did this guy know about him?

On the other hand, Daniel had heard about persistent salespeople who wouldn't let you have a moments rest until you gave them the time of day. Besides, Daniel was raised to be polite and he figured the guy at least deserved to be heard out.

"Alright, come in," Daniel relented. He moved out of the way to let the shorter man inside.

"Thank you," The man said in earnest, though Daniel wondered if it was all a ploy.

"So," Daniel said as he closed the door. "What is this 'important business' you said you had to discuss with me?"

The man smiled at Daniel and nodded. "That's the tricky part. I'm not very good with starting these sort of things. I can never think of what to say."

"Rrriiiight," Daniel crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Well to talk to you, Daniel," The man said. "And to offer you…a job."

Daniel frowned. "A job? I already have a job. And what kind of job needs to have a guy show up at somebody's door?"

"Under normal circumstances, it would be suspicious," The man admitted. "But I can assure you, Mr. Jackson, that I have no ill intent. And I full intend to prove it."

"Oh, really?" Daniel made his skepticism quite obvious.

"Yep," And then the man snapped his fingers.

The next thing that happened was an explosion of colors right in Daniel's living room like a fireworks display. Daniel had to close his eyes before he got a headache.

"Sorry about that," The man apologized. "Still working out the bugs. But it's okay now. You can open your eyes."

Daniel did…and he saw floating in the middle of his living room caused them to widen. "Is…is that…what I think it is?"

"Yep," The strange little man said. "A portal."

And so it was, a swirling rainbow colored portal, right in the middle of Daniel's living room.

"Sorry for the colors," The man said sheepishly. "Couldn't decide which one to use. Most portals use all the good colors and it's hard to be original without looking stupid at the same time."

Daniel slowly approached the portal. It looked just like the ones in a lot of classical movies and stories. "There's no way."

"Oh but it is," The man smiled. "Here. Let me show you." The man approached the portal and stuck his head in. After a moment he stuck it back out. "Oh, this is a good one. Come on. Take a look."

Daniel shot him a look. "Excuse me? You just…you just made a _portal _in my living room! This…this can't be real!"

"Oh but it is," The man said again. "Go ahead. Take a look. I promise nothing's going to hurt you."

"You just created a portal in my living room!" Daniel parroted at him.

The man rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Yes, we've already established that. Now are you gonna take a look or not?"

Daniel wanted to tell the strange man to get out of his house. And yet, this man had managed to do something that should've stayed in stories. And Daniel was a curious man by nature. He couldn't resist trying to find out new things. So slowly, ever so slowly, he approached the portal. He looked at it, then at the little man who created it, and then back at the portal. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his head right in.

What he saw on the other side left him speechless. He was gazing at a world he knew all too well. "It…it can't be!" He quickly pulled his head back out and stared at the man in wide eyed amazement and horror. "That…that was..."

"I know," The man said.

"From…" Daniel tried to finish but couldn't form the words.

"I know!" The man laughed.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore as he fell on his butt, his eyes never leaving the little man. "Who…who the hell are you?!"

The man gave a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, Daniel Jackson. Call me the Story-Keeper."

Daniel needed a moment, taking deep breaths of air. "The Story-Keeper? Seriously?"

The Story-Keeper shrugged. "Well that's my title anyway. I do have a real name but I'm not allowed to tell people. Rules, you know?"

Daniel shook his head furiously, trying to make sense of everything. "Wha…what?"

"Easy there, Daniel," The Story-Keeper said kindly. "Don't push yourself. I do understand this is a lot to take in…"

"Oh, you think?!" Daniel snapped rudely at him.

"This was the best way to show you that I was telling the truth," The Story-keeper replied. "I know a lot of my colleagues like to act like vague and mysterious _before _they start showing off. But that's not really my thing."

Daniel started getting back on his feet, which wasn't easy as they were prepared to give out again. "This sounds like a plot for a cliché fanfiction."

The Story-Keeper laughed. "I know, right? Only this time, it's ain't no story. This right here's the genuine article, baby!"

Daniel couldn't' believe it. This man not only created an honest to goodness portal…but it actually led to…to.

"Hold it!" Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs before glaring at the Story-Keeper. "Are you about to go into some sort of monologue about how fictional words are actually real and you're some kind of guardian that watches over them?"

The Story-Keeper clapped. "Ba-da-bingo! Give the man a warm round of applause, ladies and gentlemen!" This wound Daniel up. "But you're right, Daniel, my man. I'm gonna spare you the fine details, but basically yes. Fictional worlds _do_ exist and I am in fact a guy who watches over them. I'm called the _Story-_Keeper for a reason, you know."

"And…let me guess," Daniel said, knowing exactly where this was going. "This 'job' you have for me involves me going to other worlds or something like that?"

"Oh, you are good!" The Story-Keeper laughed.

Daniel brought a hand to his forehead. "I must've fallen asleep watching Frozen. Maybe that ham I ate was expired or something."

"Nope!" The Story-Keeper chirped, making a popping noise when he got to the "p". "You're wide awake, Daniel. And you're being given an opportunity that most people only _write _about. You're living the dream, baby!"

Daniel didn't know how much more he could take. This day started out just like any other day and then bam! A guy who can create actual portals to worlds that _didn't exist _and now he was saying that Daniel himself was being offered a job to visit these worlds.

"How...how..."

"How what?" The Story-Keeper asked.

"How are these worlds real?!" Daniel blurted out, his voice booming through the living room like a cannon-blast. "I've read stories like this before but…" He couldn't think of the right words to say and went with a measly "How?"

Unfazed by the outburst, Story-Keeper crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and scrunched up his face. "Well, Daniel. What was it like in those stories you've read?"

"Well," Daniel racked his brain for which stories he had read that dealt with fictional characters crossing over with the real world. "There's the Inkheart series. Where people have the power to bring characters out of books or vice versa."

"Any others?" The Story-Keeper asked.

"The Kingdom Keepers series," Daniel listed. "Ever heard of it?"

"I've read a few books," The Story-Keeper replied nonchalantly. "The one where the Disney characters came to life at Disney World thanks to so many people believing in them. Any others?"

"The Marvel and DC universes where there is an "Earth Prime" that's basically the real world," Daniel remembered.

"Any others?" The Story-Keeper coaxed.

"Yeah, the Dark Tower series," Daniel said.

"Ooh, I love a good Stephen King story," The Story-Keeper said with a smile.

"Yeah. In the Dark Tower series, all of Stephen King's books exist as different worlds in one big multiverse. And the main characters of the Dark Tower series actually go to the real world and meet Stephen King. But then they all find out that King is not a god, but really a medium for the God of King's multiverse to channel his powers through."

"Hmm, very interesting," The Story-Keeper said.

"So which is it?" Daniel asked. "Do writers and artists actually bring these worlds to life? Did they already exist in their universe until some force influenced people here to write about them?"

The Story-Keeper sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I myself don't know. And more importantly, I can't tell you even if I did."

"What?!" Daniel cried.

The Story-Keeper winced. "I'm bound by rules, Daniel. And one those of rules is that me, and people like me, cannot tell people like you how the multiverse came to be. There _are _beings out there who could, but I can't tell you about them either."

"Why can't you even tell me about them?" Daniel asked.

"Because then you'll try to find them and get answers," The Story-Keeper explained. "And that always brings nothing but trouble."

Daniel frowned. "And let me guess…I might not like what I find?"

The Story-Keeper shrugged. "That sort of thing does happen a lot in stories, doesn't it? Like the ending for the Dark Tower series, am I right?"

Daniel frowned. The Story-Keeper sighed at this.

"Look, Daniel. I can tell you that the universe is not what you thought it was. It is something far greater and mysterious than you could possibly imagine. Now that you know these worlds exist, you can't deny there is something greater out there, right?"

"I…guess," Daniel said lowly but the Story-Keeper heard him all the same. "So I'll never know?"

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," The Story-Keeper admitted. "But ask yourself this, Daniel, does it really matter?"

"Huh?" Daniel asked.

"Does it really matter how these worlds came to be?" The Story-Keeper elaborated. "How all the characters you know are actually real? Isn't the fact that they exist in the first place good enough for you? Because let me tell you something, Daniel Jackson, whether or not they _were_ originally just written words or pixelated data, they are _now_ just as real as you or me. Trust me; that much I do know."

Daniel sighed again as he took this all in. Daniel often wondered about the origins of the universe. About whether or not there was some great Creator or if everything had come into existence by mere coincidence. And now he discovered that there was in fact a a genuine multiverse, a multiverse where fictional worlds were real, and its origins were just as mysterious.

"Don't think about it too hard, Daniel," The Story-Keeper said not unkindly. "As a good friend of mine said, 'once you get into cosmological shit like this (pardon my French), you got to throw away the instruction manual'. Can you do that for me, Daniel?"

With a groan, Daniel plopped down into the recliner. After much internal debating that felt like an eternity despite it really just being ten to fifteen minutes, he relented. "Fine." He said in an exhausted and somewhat defeated tone.

"Excellent." The Story-keeper snapped his fingers and the portal vanished.

"So…why exactly are you here?" Daniel asked.

"It's like this, Daniel," The Story-Keeper. "You know those grand battles between cosmic beings where they can't fight one on one?"

Daniel nodded, having read quite a few books with that sort of plot.

"Well, Daniel, I'm kinda stuck in one of those too," The Story-Keeper said. "I'm stuck in my fight against the Shrouded Queen."

Daniel raised a brow. "The...who?"

"My rival," The Story-Keeper groaned. "She's a real pain the ass, pardon my French. Always enjoys making my life and the lives of others a living hell, pardon my French again. But the two of us can't fight each other directly, goes against the rules."

"You have rules?" Daniel asked. "How is it that cosmic entities, if you are one, have rules?"

"Well, those rules were set a long time ago so people like me and the Shrouded Queen can't go completely wild. If we could, then everything, and I mean everything, would be out of whack. But she knows plenty of ways around the rules and boy has she been using them. Since the two of us can't oppose each other directly..."

Daniel deadpanned. "Let me guess...you get other people to fight for you?"

The Story-Keeper sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And you want me to become your little chess piece?" Daniel asked, getting annoyed.

"I don't like using chess metaphors, personally," The Story-Keeper said, throwing his hands behind his head as he started pacing. "I prefer using the term Champions like the Greek Gods do. Sounds cooler."

Daniel snorted. "Sounds more like sugar-coating to me."

"Can't blame you for thinking that," The Story-Keeper conceded. "A lot of my pals like giving their fighters the glass half empty because they think it's more of a "learning experience" for their heroes."

"Believe me, I read," Daniel said. And it was true. He was used to stories when some ordinary guy gets chosen by some higher power to fulfill some sort of task while getting screwed pretty most of the time he was doing it. And then when he calls out whoever's in charge of the grand scheme of things, the higher power starts going on some lecture about how all the bad stuff was necessary. Personally Daniel didn't go for all that "necessary evil" stuff if he could avoid it.

"So...why me?" He asked. "Why was _I_ chosen of all people?"

The Story-Keeper smiled again. "'Cause I like you, buddy. You got the right stuff."

"The right stuff?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah. You're the kind of guy that I see potential in. You got that whole 'I want more than life has to offer' vibe to ya."

Daniel huffed. "I'm not the only one."

"No, but you're the first one I happened to see."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Boy, lucky me."

The Story-Keeper laughed. "Come on, Daniel. You know you want to. You can honestly say that you haven't wished that you could go into your favorite movie or video game and just change the story?"

Daniel looked at him. "I can really do that?"

"Well I say you can. And remember, I am the _Story-Keeper_ after all."

"Wait a minute," Daniel said. "You mean I can actually go into the story...and make a difference? I can really change stuff? And there won't be any repercussions?"

"Whoa, whoa, Daniel," The Story-Keeper said, holding his hands out in front of him. "There's always going to be repercussions. Cause and effect, you know?"

Daniel's face fell. "Oh. Right." He smacked his forehead. Why in the world didn't he think of that? Guess he got carried away in his excitement. "So...what about my world?"

"Oh no. The Shrouded Queen and I are forbidden from doing any harm in this world. Sure we can use our powers for a few parlor tricks like what I just did but nothing major."

"You call creating a portal in my house a _parlor trick_ and _nothing major_?" Daniel frowned.

"Well, it's a parlor trick to me," The Story-Keeper defended.

Daniel massaged his temples, surprised with himself at how well he was taking this. Maybe it's because...deep down...Daniel had always wanted something like this to happen. To go and see all his favorite shows, meet all his favorite characters. It may sound like a cheap story plot but it still a dream of his. And the possibility that his dream could come to...

"Why is the Shrouded Queen even doing this?" Daniel asked.

Here, the Story-Keeper's face turned bitter. "For fun."

Daniel stared. "That's it? That's all there is to it? No great backstory to explain the way she is?"

"To sum it all up, yes. The Shrouded Queen's past is just as shrouded as she is. Who knows, maybe she used to be a sweet girl and then something screwed her up. The only thing _I_ know is that since _she_ knows she can affect characters for real, she's gonna do it." Then the Story-Keeper's face turned grim. "You're familiar with fanfiction and fanart, right? Ever stumbled upon some where the creator did something...just plain wrong to the characters?"

Daniel scowled. "I do."

He had stumbled upon many a fanfic or fanart where somebody made the most messed up stuff happen. Especially to characters that Daniel happened to like.

"Well the Shrouded Queen actually can and will do all those things and then some. She can screw with characters just about anyway she wants. It's all just sick entertainment for her."

Daniel froze. "W-what?"

Now the Story-Keeper was starting to get angry. "Why do I think the two of us are even having our little battle? You want to know what things were like before I challenged her? The things she did, the things she wanted to do..." The Story-keeper shook his head furiously. "Look, bottom line is this, bud. She's so busy being focused on our little fight, it gives the multiverse a chance. Mostly."

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel leaned forward. "She...she really..."

The Story-Keeper nodded. "Look, Daniel, I can't force you to accept this. If you don't, I'll understand."

Daniel shot out of his seat. "Hold it! You can't just get me all wound up like this and suddenly try to take the offer back! You mean to tell me that all the characters I grew up with actually exist...and this Shrouded Queen women can do whatever the hell she wants with them?! Why are you the only one who's standing up to her? Aren't there other guys like you that could help?"

The Story-Keeper snorted. "They don't care. They've got their own problems to worry about. And the only time they'll step in is if the Shrouded Queen gets them personally involved."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Typical." He glared at him. "So worlds like Marvel, DC, Dreamworks, Disney, yadayadayada. Those are all real, right?"

"Every last one of them." The Story-Keeper said. "Think of it like all those different books you've read. Come on, man. I know you're interested.

Daniel rubbed his neck. "Well...I can't deny that I'm tempted. I mean, I've always dreamed about something like this. And I'm actually getting a real chance." Daniel's face fell. "But I have a life here too. I can't just sign up and leave everything here behind. I mean, I could but..."

The Story-Keeper smiled as he put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I understand, Daniel. And trust me, I'm not like my buds who enjoy whisking people away right on a dime. Rest assured, everything here will be looked after. And you'll always be allowed to come back and visit them. I wouldn't be so cruel as to keep you separated from your loved ones. Let it never be said that I don't look after the people I choose."

"Huh. You're really going out of your way to make me accept this, aren't you?"

The Story-Keeper smiled. "A little. But in all fairness, this is what I would do for anyone I pick." He held out his hand. "So, Daniel. Do we have a deal?"

Daniel looked at the Story-Keeper's outstretched hand. All his life Daniel wondered what it would be like to visit places he could only watch or read about, to meet people that he would _never _encounter in real life, to do things he thought he could pretend to do. And now...now he was actually getting the chance. The chance to fulfill something he had wanted since childhood.

But his friends and family he had here in the real world. He couldn't just leave them. Who knew when he would be able to see them again? What if he died? Daniel felt that he should at least say goodbye or something. But, how would his family react if they learned he had been chosen to go and save fictional universes? As much as he hated to admit it, would it be easier if he just left right now or something?

"Look," Daniel said to the Story-Keeper. "Can you explain this to my family?"

The Story-Keeper nodded. "Of course. I'll explain everything to them if you want me to."

"I do," Daniel said. "I...I really think it's best if you do it instead of me."

"Not even gonna say goodbye?" The Story-Keeper asked. "I could stay with you."

Daniel felt the guilt sinking in. He wanted to say goodbye to his mother and brothers but...he didn't think he could bare it. "No. I'm fine. Just...when you explain everything to them...could you please tell them I love them and that I'll try to see them again soon?"

"You have my word," The Story-Keeper said kindly.

"Then you have a deal," Daniel took the Story-Keeper's hand and shook it. "I'll be your champion."

"Excellent!" The Story-Keeper beamed. Then he turned sheepish. "Actually...you're _not_ the champion."

Daniel did a double take. "Say what?"

"You're...the companion to the actual champion," The Story-Keeper explained. "The companion, the helper."

"Wait a minute," Daniel glared at him. "Are you saying I'm the _sidekick_?"

"Not really," The Story-Keeper said. "You're the _partner_. Trust me, there _is _a difference."

"The partner," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "And why am I the partner?"

"Because your knowledge of the fictional world will be a great asset to the actual champion," The Story-Keeper explained. "Who won't know anything about these worlds."

"How do they not know about these worlds?" Daniel asked. "Don't get out much?"

"They're from one, so of course they wouldn't know."

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," Daniel said. "So basically you chose a person from one of those…other worlds as your champion, and then you enlist a guy from this one, aka me, to be their _helper?_"

"Pretty much, yeah. Good way of summing it up," The Story-Keeper gave Daniel a thumbs up that only irritated him.

"Well that kinda kills the mood," Daniel groaned. "I mean, it's not like I was expecting some kind of "You're our only hope" schtick but...it would be kinda nice if I was the actual hero."

"You'll still get to go to new places, meet new people, and get all kinds of cool items," The Story-keeper pointed out. "It might not be what you were hoping for but it'll still everything I said it will be."

Daniel sat back in the recliner as he thought this over. Okay, he had to admit that he was a little bummed that he wasn't the hero. But, he was still gonna go to new worlds and meet his favorite characters. And who knows, if he was the guide to somebody really cool, then he wouldn't complain too much.

"Alright, I'll do it," Daniel said, getting back up. "So if I'm not your champion, then who is?"

The Story-Keeper smiled again and this time his smile was Cheshire wide. "You oughta know. You just watched her story."

Daniel raised a brow. "Huh?"

Smirking now, the Story-Keeper picked up the Frozen DVD box and shook it in front of Daniel's face. It only took a moment for Daniel's brain to register what the Storykeeper was implying.

"No way," Daniel muttered. "Elsa...is your champion?!"

"That's right!" The Story-keeper laughed. "What? Did you think you were her only fan?"

"I'm gonna be Elsa's companion?" Daniel asked.

"You're gonna be Elsa's companion," The Story-Keeper smirked.

"Yahooo!" Daniel jumped, punching the air excitedly at the thought of meeting his new favorite character. Then he paused. "Wait. Why Elsa? I mean, not that I'm complaining but..."

"Why pick her out of all the other people in the multiverse?" The Story-Keeper finished. He shrugged. "What can I say? I like her. She's got potential."

Daniel couldn't argue with that after all the Frozen fanfics he read.

"So we've got to do is get Elsa. Once we do, then I can inform the both of you of what you'll be expecting in the journeys ahead." The Story-Keeper said. "Now off to Arendelle!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daniel held his hands out in front of him. "We're going to Elsa's world now?! Shouldn't I pack first or something?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," The Story-Keeper said. "All that will be taken care of. So…you ready to meet _the _Elsa?"

Daniel's smile was so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt. "You know it!"

The Story-Keeper snapped his fingers and this time a snow white portal appeared in Daniel's living room. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Daniel dashed right towards the portal and jumped in. The Story-Keeper shook his head with a good-natured grin.

"Boy just couldn't help himself." And with that, the Story-Keeper jumped in after him.

**End of Chapter**

**Next time: Daniel and the Story-Keeper arrive in Arendelle and meet Elsa. But can they earn Elsa's trust and convince Elsa her to be the Story-Keeper's champion? How will Anna react to all of this? Find out next time!**

**I would like to thank Incredible Muffin and Sallem Cortez 004 for all the help they've given me in making this.**

**Hello, everyone. It's been quite some time now, hasn't it? I do have some reasons for that. The biggest one was my studies. See, I was starting to seriously slack in my school work so I started cutting back on my story time so I could study more. Sadly, it didn't help all that much. Even though I wasn't writing stories, I was still wasting time on the computer.**

**But I managed to pull through! That's right, folks! I've got my Bachelor's Degree and graduated college! Yahoo! My family threw me a little party to celebrate and my dad told me that whenever I want, he'll give me a ticket so I can go to Europe. I'll still need to save up the money for hotels and stuff, but still, the change to go to Europe? How awesome is that?**

**Needless to say, some of you are most likely upset at the fact that I posted a brand new story instead of resuming one of my current ones. The Transformers stories aren't likely to be updated because I really can't think of any good ideas. The Ben 10 ones on the other hand are a different case. I do realize that, for the moment, I'm not quite cut out for being a Ben 10 writer. I do appreciate the support everyone has shown me regarding those fics, but my stories are in fact in need of an overhaul. So no, I don't think I will be doing any Ben 10 fics for some time now.**

**Meanwhile, I came up with this Frozen idea months ago but decided to wait until I was done with school to act upon it. Needless to say, I've become a big fan. I like the movie. I acknowledge that it's got its flaws, but I like it regardless. **

**So yeah, this is one of this multi-crossover stories where Elsa and Daniel travel to different universes battling canon villains and minions of the Shrouded Queen. The storyline is going to begin in lighter universe such as other Disney works, but as the series continues, we'll start going into darker and edgier universes.**

**Now the prologue, which will be divided into two, maybe three, parts is going to be by itself. I'm still working on the formula for the rest of my new series.**

**I want to assure you guys that Daniel will not be hogging the spotlight. I honestly want Elsa to be the real protagonist with Daniel being the deuteragonist. The narrative is going to focus on them both equally though.**

**Speaking of Daniel, how is he so far? I know I have bad experiences with OC in the past but I'm gonna do my best to flesh Daniel out and prevent him from becoming a Scrappy or a Gary Stu. Yes, I do plan on romance eventually but I'm really, really going to put more effort to make it realistic.**

**Also, I would appreciate reader's input on what worlds they want Elsa and Daniel to travel to. In fact, I haven't even decided on the FIRST world for them to go to. I don't really have any qualifications at the moment. Just suggest something. I don't know if I'll automatically accept the idea but I will take it into consideration.**

**I'm also roughly halfway done with part two of the prologue. See you all then!**


	2. Part 2: Arendelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, its settings, songs, or characters.**

**The Snow Queen and the Winter Knight:**

**Prologue Part 2: Arendelle**

Daniel decided that he rather liked traveling through portals. The rush he got was similar to flying, which he enjoyed. For a moment he feared that the sensation would be more like a roller coaster, which he never enjoyed. But the sensation came to an end and the next thing Daniel realized was that he was about to come in contact with a wooden floor. He barely had time to throw his hands out in front of him as he smacked against the rough wood.

"Sorry about that!" the Story-Keeper said, appearing behind him. "Forget to tell you about that first step."

"Thanks for the warning," Daniel grumbled as he picked himself up. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're in Frozen, as you already know," the Story-Keeper said smugly.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I mean where in Frozen are we?"

"On a ship heading toward Arendelle," the Story-Keeper replied.

"On a shi…" Daniel looked around and realized that the wooden floor he hit was actually the deck of a ship. "Okay…how did I not notice this?"

"Maybe you're just lousy at paying attention," the Story-keeper joked, earning him a dirty look from Daniel.

"Why are we on a ship anyway?" Daniel asked him.

"Well you didn't expect us to just pop right in the middle of Arendelle, did you?" the Story-Keeper asked back. "The people would freak!"

Daniel knew the Story-Keeper had a point. The two of them suddenly appearing in the middle of Arendelle would be nothing but trouble.

"Ah, lighten up," the Story-Keeper said. "You're getting to see Elsa and the others."

Daniel was about to retort when the Story-Keeper's words sank in. He was going to meet the Frozen gang! Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf…

"Look sharp, bud," the Story-Keeper said, puncturing his excitement. "We'll be there soon."

Daniel turned to the front of the ship. Sure enough, the marvelous kingdom of Arendelle was visible in the distance. And coming in fast. Daniel could feel his heart racing. Getting the chance to meet the members of Frozen was going to be so cool (no pun intended). It was just like meeting cast-mates in Disney World, only this was the real deal.

"Wait." Something just occurred to Daniel. "Who's steering this ship?" He turned towards the helm of the ship to find it being steered by…nobody. Daniel was genre savvy enough to figure that the ship must have been given some kind of animated life by the Story-Keeper. He gave said person a deadpan look. "Don't you think the people of Arendelle might be a little worried when they see a ship without a crew?"

"No worries," the Story-Keeper assured him. "I've got this covered. Besides, I wanted to give my workers a break."

This took Daniel by surprise. "You have workers?"

"Yeah," the Story-Keeper said. "You know Rise of the Guardians, right?" Daniel nodded. "You know how Santa has those yetis of his, totally awesome by the way, and how Tooth has her little Mini-fairies, and Bunnymund has those Egg golems?"

"Well yeah," Daniel said. "So what, you've got helpers like that too?"

"Yep," the Story-Keeper replied, popping the "p".

"What are they like?" Daniel asked. "And how come you didn't send one of them to be Elsa's companion?"

The Story-Keeper shrugged. "You'll see them eventually. As for why I didn't pick one of them to accompany Elsa…it's more fun this way."

Daniel snorted. "Depends on what you mean by fun. Still doesn't answer my first question though. What are we gonna do when the citizens see only two people on this ship without any additional crew?"

The Story-Keeper tapped his chin. "Hmm…tell them we're expert sailors?"

Daniel snorted again. He had ridden a few boats in his time, but he knew jack squat about sailing. He was starting to think the Story-keeper, with all his incredible powers, was either an overgrown man-child or a complete lunatic.

* * *

Soon the ship reached the docks of Arendelle and it took all of Daniel's willpower not to go running into the kingdom. The two of them were greeted by one of the castle staff.

"Welcome to Arendelle," the man said pleasantly.

"Thank you, kindly," the Story-Keeper said as he walked down the gangplank with Daniel quickly following after him.

"Queen Elsa has been expecting you, Lord Firefly," the staff member bowed to the Story-Keeper. Daniel did a double take before shooting a look at the Story-Keeper. Once they were out of earshot, Daniel frowned.

"Firefly?" he whispered.

The Story-Keeper chuckled. "Rufus T. Firefly of Freedonia, here to discuss important business with Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The Story-Keeper was honestly using material from Duck Soup. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I love the Marx Brothers as much as the next guy but come on, was that the best you could come up with?"

"It was either that or Berk," the Story-Keeper told him. "Or maybe Santoff Claussen."

Daniel resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "Nice choices there, Groucho," he muttered. "So does this make me Zeppo?"

"Honestly I think you're more of a Harpo," the Story-Keeper joked, causing Daniel to fume.

"Hey, you crazy!" Daniel retorted, sounding like Chico Marx. The Story-Keeper burst out laughing and even Daniel couldn't resist a smile.

As the two made their way to the castle, Daniel took in all the sights Arendelle had to offer. He was mostly keeping an eye out for Olaf, thinking the playful snowman might be trying to get warm hugs from the citizens. Speaking of which…

"I forgot to ask," Daniel said. "When are we, anyway?"

The Story-Keeper looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, you're wondering whether or not we've arrived during the events of the movie. Nah, I'd say we've arrived sometime after. I'm not sure how much time after, but all the same."

"Could you have made us appear in the events of the movie?" Daniel couldn't help but wonder.

"Daniel, as the Story-Keeper I can have us appear in any part of any story. But Elsa's was wonderful on its own and I felt that if we appeared during it, we might throw the story off and potentially ruin everything."

Daniel frowned. "So…what about all these worlds Elsa and I are going to? Aren't we throwing those stories off?"

The Story-Keeper gave Daniel a sad smile. "Daniel, you'll be going to worlds that the Shrouded Queen is targeting. They'll already be thrown off thanks to her. It will be yours and Elsa's job to make sure they aren't beyond repair. Does that make sense?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I get it. So the stories are already tampered with and Elsa and I are damage control?"

The Story-Keeper beamed. "Good work! I knew you had a brain in there somewhere." Daniel glowered. "Now come on, we're almost at the castle."

He was right, the castle was getting closer and closer with each step. Once they reached the gates, they were greeted by Kai, the most prominent of the servants.

"Welcome, Lord Firefly," Kai said with a bow. "It is an honor to have you with us."

"My pleasure, my good man," the Story-Keeper said, giving a bow back. "This is my assistant, Daniel Jackson."

Kai bowed to Daniel. "How do you do, sir?"

Daniel, smiling widely, bowed as well. "Fine, how are you?"

"Doing very well, actually," Kai said as he led them into the castle, very pleased to see that the visitors were polite.

"I trust we haven't come at an inconvenient time?" the Story-Keeper said.

"Oh, not at all," Kai assured. "The Queen has been eager to meet you."

"Will Princess Anna be attending this meeting?" Daniel couldn't resist asking.

"I'm not sure," Kai admitted. "I believe she is out with the Royal Ice Master today. She may or may not attend."

"We understand," the Story-Keeper said, giving Daniel a knowing look and Daniel nodded back. Young love. It was a grand thing, though it felt like most people in Daniel's world no longer saw it so.

Kai opened the door to the castle and the three went inside. Daniel's head shot this way and that way as he took everything in. So much better than simply watching the movie. Daniel was sure his head was gonna start spinning

"Wow."

"Queen Elsa is waiting for you in the Council Chamber," Kai explained to the duo.

The Story-Keeper smiled. "Excellent. Then we shall not keep her majesty waiting. Come along, Daniel. And do make sure your jaw doesn't drag along the floor. We want to make a good first impression with the Queen, don't we?"

Daniel glared at the Story-Keeper but followed nonetheless.

Kai soon led the two to the doors of Council Chamber room. Daniel recognized them as doors to the room where Hans tricked the dignitaries into thinking Anna died. His face turned sour at the memory. The Story-Keeper noticed this and elbowed him.

"Get your head out of the clouds," he hissed to Daniel, who was rubbing his now aching stomach. "We're about to meet Elsa."

Well that certainly snapped Daniel to attention. He brushed non-existent dirt from his long-coat, fixed up his collar, made sure his hat was properly adjusted and stood up straight. Both the Story-keeper and Kai saw this and shared a knowing look with each other. Daniel felt his cheeks starting to burn again. Was it his fault that he wanted to look presentable in front of royalty?

Kai knocked. "Your highness?" he called. "Lord Firefly and his assistant are here to see you."

"Send them in," a voice replied and Daniel immediately recognized it as Elsa's. This was it!

"Would you like a paper bag to breathe into, Mr. Starstruck?" the Story-Keeper asked snidely. Daniel clenched his fists but before he could make any kind of comeback, Kai opened the door and held it out for them. The Story-Keeper gave Daniel a sly smile and went inside. Daniel quickly followed.

Sure enough, it was the same room Daniel expected. He had no problem with the room itself but all he could think of was Hans pretending to be all devastated as he lied about Anna and Elsa.

"Ah, Queen Elsa!" the Story-Keeper beamed. "Such an honor to finally meet you!"

Daniel looked ahead. There, sitting in a chair at the front of the table, sat Queen Elsa. As she placed down a book she was reading, Daniel took her in. She was every bit as beautiful as she was in the movie. He was surprised to see her in what some fans called her "Snow Queen get-up" with her lovely ice dress and French braid. Some fanfiction had it that she saved that look for special occasions. Either she considered this a special occasion or she actually made it her every-day wear. Well, making your own clothing sure saved having to do laundry.

"Greetings, Lord Firefly," Elsa said, bowing to the Story-Keeper. "I trust you had no difficulty getting here."

"Not at all, milady," the Story-Keeper said pleasantly. "Oh, and this is Daniel Jackson. He is my trusted assistant."

Elsa turned her wide, blue eyes at Daniel and gave him a soft smile, showing her snow white teeth.

"Hello, Sir Jackson," she said, bowing.

Daniel gave a smile back, unable (and unwilling) to ignore the pretty cool feeling he was getting at being addressed like a knight. "Believe me, your majesty, the honor is entirely mine." He bowed back.

Elsa turned her attention to Kai. "Thank you for bringing them to me, Kai."

Kai bowed. "Of course, your majesty. Will you be needing anything else?"

Elsa thought about it before looking at the other two. "Would you like anything? Some refreshments, perhaps?"

"No thank you," Daniel politely said automatically. "I ate before I got here."

Elsa blinked. "Oh. Well, if you do become hungry, I'll be sure to have the servants prepare something for you. It must've been quite the voyage."

Daniel looked at her in confusion. Then he wanted to smack himself. Daniel of course was referring to the sandwich he had eaten while watching Frozen but Elsa must've thought he had eaten before the 'voyage'. He hoped he wouldn't make any more goofs before this was over.

"That'll be all for now, Kai," Elsa said kindly to her servant. "I'll let you know if we need anything."

Kai bowed again. "Of course, your majesty." With that, he left.

"Please," Elsa said to her guests, gesturing toward the other chairs. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," the Story-Keeper sat down at one of the chairs next to Elsa. Daniel wondered whether he should sit in the chair next to the Story-Keeper or the one on the other side of Elsa. Not wanting to make a bigger idiot out of himself, Daniel sat down at the chair next to the Story-Keeper.

"Your majesty," the Story-keeper said softly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Elsa nodded. "I do. Your letter was very vague. All it said was that you had something of grave importance to discuss with me, but you wanted to talk to me in person."

"A precaution, your majesty," the Story-Keeper said. "I'm…I'm lousy at beating around the bush so I'm going to be straight with you. First off, I want to reassure you that I did not come here with any ill intent. Nor would I ever want to."

Daniel winced. He had a feeling this was not going to go well.

Elsa frowned at this. "I'm sorry?"

"For starters, my name is not actually Rufus T. Firefly and I am not from Freedonia."

Elsa's eyes widened and Daniel felt the temperature in the room drop. "Then who are you?" Daniel couldn't help but think of a lioness ready to pounce (or in this case freeze) at the slightest sign of danger.

"I am not allowed to tell people my real name so if you wish, you can call me the Story-Keeper."

"The Story-Keeper?" Elsa asked, though her tone remained the same. "That is a rather…unusual title."

The Story-Keeper chuckled. "I can imagine. But my title suits my occupation best, for I am the keeper and protector of all stories, including yours."

Elsa blinked. "My…story?"

The Story-Keeper gave her a soft smile. "Let's just say I know more about you than anyone else in this world does. Even more so than your sister Anna."

Elsa's eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped even faster. Ice was even starting to form on the table.

"Who are you to say such a thing?" Elsa asked. Her voice was even but it was obvious she wanted clearly the Story-Keeper to heed his words carefully. The Story-Keeper himself was not fazed by Elsa's action but he did give her a gentle look.

"I know you were born with your magic, you accidentally struck your sister with it when you both were little, the trolls saved her at the cost her memories, and your parents forced the two of you to spend thirteen years apart from each other in an attempt to help you control your powers."

Elsa's eyes widened again. The table was starting to freeze quicker. Daniel withdrew his arms from the table least they got frozen. Elsa realized what she was doing, quickly got out of her sea and backed away from the table, but her eyes were quickly back on the Story-keeper.

"How do you know all this?" she asked in both anger and fear.

Daniel felt bad now. Despite the happy ending of the movie, Elsa apparently had some lingering issues and the Story-Keeper wasn't helping matters.

Speaking of whom, the Story-Keeper snapped his fingers and Elsa jumped as numerous portals suddenly appeared in the council chamber. She stared at them before turning back to the Story-Keeper, her eyes full of wonder and amazement

"You have powers too?" she asked.

"Many," the Story-Keeper said as he got up.

"What…what are these?" Elsa asked as she studied the portals.

"Portals," the Story-Keeper explained. "Gateways."

"Gateways to what?" Elsa asked, never taking her eyes off the portals.

The Story-Keeper smiled at her. "Other worlds."

Elsa froze. Slowly she turned her head. "What?"

The Story-Keeper nodded. "That's right, Elsa. Other worlds."

Elsa gazed back at the portals. She looked like she wanted to look into one but was hesitant.

The Story-Keeper went on. "There are countless worlds out there, Elsa. Thousands, millions, maybe even billions. And each world has a story or two to tell. Yours is one such world, and your story is one of many. It is my job to protect these stories, these worlds, from harm. Well it's not really a job per say, more of a hobby really. Regardless, that is the reason I call myself the Story-keeper." He snapped his fingers and the portals disappeared one by one. When the last portal vanished, Elsa looked back at the Story-keeper. She seemed pretty shook up and sat back down.

"What…what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

The Story-Keeper closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "There are others like me too, Elsa, others who watch over the countless worlds. Some prefer to stay on the sidelines and merely observe. Others, like me, try to help the inhabitants in any way we can. And then there are others, who enjoy bringing chaos, destruction, and suffering. One such person is my greatest enemy. Like me, her real name cannot be said. But I don't know it anyway so it doesn't really matter. I only know her by her title: the Shrouded Queen."

Elsa frowned at the ominous name. "She sounds dangerous."

"Oh she is," the Story-Keeper said. "And the damage that she has done to so many worlds is inexcusable. I couldn't stand for it any longer and confronted her. But she and I are bound by ancient laws. We cannot fight each other directly. Instead we must choose others to fight in our place."

Elsa's eyes widened yet again as it dawned on her. "So the reason you've come here is because…"

The Story-Keeper nodded. "I have chosen you for my fight against the Shrouded Queen."

Daniel braced himself. This was most likely not gonna end well.

Elsa lowered her head, her mind no doubt trying to make sense of everything. "W-why? Why me?"

"Because you are amazing, Elsa," the Story-Keeper said with earnest. "You are a special woman and I see so much potential in you."

"Because of my powers?" Elsa asked.

"Eh, kind of," the Story-Keeper said. "There are actually lots of people throughout the multiverse with all kinds of different powers."

"R-really?" Elsa asked. "There are others out there like me?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so," the Story-Keeper replied.

Elsa took a moment to let this kind of information sink in. "Others...like me," she said to herself. "But would some of them would be better suited than me for such a task?"

The Story-Keeper nodded. "This is true. However, you are just as capable as they are."

Elsa looked torn. Daniel wanted to say something to make her feel better but nothing came to mind, much to his frustration.

"I…I'm honored, Lord Story-Keeper," Elsa said finally. "Everything you have told me does sound incredible. But…I have responsibilities here. My kingdom, my sister, I can't just leave them. Anna and I are finally together after all these years. I don't want to just leave her now."

"Perfectly understandable, your majesty," The Story-Keeper said. "And rest assured, I would not ask you to simply abandon your own people. I wouldn't dream of such a thing. No, no. Arendelle and its citizens will be well looked after in your absence. If you decide to go with us, of course."

Elsa was taken aback. "You mean…I can choose whether or not to accept this?"

"Of course, of course," the Story-Keeper said. "Nobody is going to force you into anything, your majesty. That's not how I work. Ask Mr. Daniel over here."

Elsa looked over at Daniel. Struggling to find his voice for a moment, Daniel finally managed to speak. "It's true," He said. "The Story-Keeper came to…my world and gave me the same offer."

Elsa gasped. "You're from another world?"

"Yes, your majesty," Daniel said.

"What's it like?" Elsa asked and she sounded rather eager. Maybe Elsa enjoyed learning new things?

"Oooh," Daniel scratched his chin. "Well, that's kinda hard to say. You see, in my world, the year is 2014."

Elsa's mouth hung open in shock. "2-2014?"

"Mmhmm. And there's no magic or special powers in our world. Or so I thought," Daniel looked over at the Story-Keeper, who just smiled back at him. "We have technology instead."

"Technology?" Elsa repeated, tilting her head.

"Yeah. It's uh…kinda hard for me to explain because it's a whole bunch of different stuff combined into one. And I'm lousy with details. Basically technology…allows us to imitate magic."

"Imitate magic?" If Elsa's interest hadn't been caught before, it had definitely been caught now.

"Yep. Now we can't imitate some stuff like your ice magic…yet anyway, but we have created stuff that lets us harness the power of lightning, pictures that we can make move and talk, devices that actually contain music inside them and then play the music whenever we want, carriages that are capable of moving without horses. We've even created technology that lets us fly!"

Elsa stared at him in wonder. "This technology of yours sounds incredible."

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess?" Elsa wondered. "Why do you say that if this technology is capable of doing all these amazing things?"

"Well, technology is now an everyday thing in my world. When you spend your whole life surrounded by it, the wonder eventually wears off."

Elsa was surprised by this. Daniel figured she was wondering whether or not the wonder of her magic would eventually wear off to her citizens. Daniel doubted that though. Personally he thought magic and superpowers were better than technology, any day.

"So," she chose to change the subject. "The Story-Keeper…"

"Came to my world and asked me to help?" Daniel finished. "Yeah, he did. Though he waited until after I accepted to point out my actual role."

Elsa raised a brow. "Your actual role?"

Daniel sighed as he scratched his head. "You see, your majesty, it's like this: you are the one he's chosen to fight against the Shrouded Queen. His champion, if you will. I'm meant to be your aide."

"My aide?"

"Guide, companion," the Story-Keeper said. "Helper. And if you really want to be creative, he could even be your knight." He snapped his fingers. "In fact, he could be your Snow Knight!"

Daniel frowned. "Snow Knight? Really?"

"Yeah, you're right," the Story-Keeper said. "How about Ice Knight?" He scowled. "Nah. I'm not feeling it." He scratched his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I've got it! He can be your...Winter Knight! Huh? Huh?"

Daniel's face just dropped. "Okay, now you're pushing it. Besides, the Dresden Files already called that title."

"So what?" the Story-Keeper retorted. "Winter Knight is an awesome title. It's not like the Dresden Files have it copyrighted or anything. Word of advice though, if you do happen to go to Dresden's universe, you better make sure to clear things up with him first."

"Good grief," Daniel mumbled.

But the Story-Keeper's attention was back on Elsa. "So, Elsa, what do you say?"

Elsa held her arms the same way she did in the movie whenever she was troubled and began pacing around the room in thought. While Daniel could understand if she didn't want to go, he really hoped she would.

"So you know about my…'story' too?" she asked.

It took Daniel a moment before Elsa realized she was talking to him again. "Um, yes, I do." Putting his hands in his pocket, Daniel added. "Sorry if that bothers you."

Elsa sighed. "It's just strange. Two complete strangers know so much about me. That does make me uneasy."

If only Elsa knew how many people in Daniel's world knew about her.

"So exactly how much do you know about me?" Elsa asked him.

Daniel looked to the Story-Keeper for help. "You're on your own, sport!" the Story-Keeper said. Daniel clenched his jaw in frustration before facing Elsa again.

"I…I don't know everything about you, your majesty. I only know the major parts in your life. I know about the incident with Anna and how you two were separated for years. I know about how your dad told you to wear gloves and conceal your emotions,"

Elsa rubbed her hands together, becoming really uncomfortable that somebody actually knew this much.

"After that, there was your parents' death, your coronation, everyone finding out about your powers, you accidentally freezing Arendelle, creating your ice palace, Anna coming after you, you accidentally freezing her heart, the Duke of Weaselton's men trying to kill you, Anna sacrificing herself to save you from Hans but since it was an act of true love, it thawed her heart, you learning how to thaw Arendelle, and then you and your sister finally getting to be together."

Elsa was fixed at the spot as she stared at Daniel. "You…you know a lot more than I expected."

Daniel wished he could think of something to make her feel better but at the moment he could think of nothing but a feeble "I'm sorry."

Silence was all that lay in the room for a moment before Elsa spoke again.

"Are you comfortable with this?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm still getting used to it," Daniel admitted. "But all my life, I wanted to experience something like this. Going to worlds and places I've only read about? This is a dream come true for me. I couldn't pass it up." Daniel cringed. "Okay, I do admit that I should've thought things through a little more before jumping in." Now that he had time to think, Daniel couldn't believe how childish he had been to just suddenly accept and run right into the portal. Yeah, going to fictional worlds was cool and all, but seriously, to just jump in like that? He could just imagine his brothers teasing him over it.

The Story-Keeper chuckled. "So you got caught up in all the excitement and decided to rush in recklessly. I hope you prove to be a more level-headed aide in the future."

Daniel glared at him.

"And you are content with being an aide?" Elsa asked Daniel.

Daniel chuckled sheepishly. "I'll admit, I was a bit bummed at first when I learned that I was just the sidekick but it's cool. If it's somebody like you, I don't mind."

Elsa raised a brow. Daniel's words finally registered into his brain and he did in fact smack his own forehead. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

Elsa sighed again. "I…I don't know what to think of this. Other worlds, people who can travel between them, people who know so much about my life. This is all so sudden. And…I'm not sure if I can completely trust you when you know so much about me yet I don't know anything about you."

Daniel felt his hopes sink at this but as much as he wanted to protest, Elsa had every right to feel the way she did. He wanted to say something but nothing came to mind.

"But I also cannot ignore this Shrouded Queen hurting people," Elsa added. "Why is she doing this?"

"Her exact reasons are unknown to even me," the Story-Keeper admitted. "But all signs point to it simply being her idea of entertainment."

Elsa's face turned to disgust at the idea of someone hurting others for fun. "Even though you are giving me the chance to refuse, I can't. Though they are not my subjects, her victims are still people. If I refused it would mean I turned my back on people in need. And I would never forgive myself for that."

Daniel knew this was serious but he couldn't fight the hope that was rising within him.

"While I do not completely trust you," Elsa said. "I am willing to give you the benefit of a doubt. You said my kingdom would be looked over in my absence?"

"Absolutely," the Story-Keeper said, though he was already beaming. "Unlike Mister Daniel over here, you have a lot more responsibilities." Daniel glowered at him but if the Story-Keeper knew, he gave no sign. "Having the queen suddenly vanish into thin air would throw Arendelle into hysterics."

Elsa nodded in appreciation. "How much time am I allowed?

The Story-Keeper scrunched up his face for a moment. "Will a month do?"

Elsa weighed this offer. "A month is not as much time as I hoped, but I am guessing time is not something we really have is there?"

The Story-Keeper simply shook his head sadly as a reply.

"Very well," Elsa said.

"So does this mean…?" the Story-Keeper asked.

"Yes. I accept," Elsa confirmed.

It took all Daniel's willpower not punch the air. Instead he settled on a smile so wide his cheeks were already starting to hurt.

"But what about Anna?" Elsa asked. "She deserves to know what you have told me." Now it was Elsa's turn to be sad. "Though I don't think she'll take the news well."

"Can't Anna come along?" Daniel asked the Story-Keeper. "Elsa deserves to be with her sister after all they've been through."

"I am afraid not," the Story-Keeper said and somehow Daniel knew he was truly sorry. "Arendelle needs at least one royalty to stay here; otherwise the kingdom could become a power vacuum for any opportunity seeking areas."

"This is true," Elsa said sadly.

Daniel felt bad now. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

"It's for the best," Elsa said, giving him a weak smile. "There are plenty of dangerous worlds out there. Better for Anna to stay here, where it will be safe."

Daniel smiled at Elsa's consideration for Anna but felt bad at separating her from her sister.

"The one thing that truly worries me is Anna running the kingdom," Elsa said. "It's not that I think she'll do a bad job, I'm just not sure if she's ready yet. I had years to prepare before I was queen, Anna will only have a month."

"Your sister is a very capable young lady," the Story-Keeper said. "A little reckless perhaps, but her heart's in the right place. Besides, she will have the servants, Kristoff, and Olaf looking out for her. And I myself have agents that will assist in any way they can."

"I appreciate your generosity, Story-Keeper," Elsa said. "Shall I go and find Anna now?"

"We can all go look for Anna," the Story-Keeper suggested. "Kai said she's probably with Kristoff and he has a right to know too."

"Good point," Elsa conceded. She tapped her chin. "I wonder where they went."

"She didn't tell you?" Daniel asked.

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. "All Anna told was that she was going to see Kristoff. Had it been anyone else, I would've pried more. But I trust Kristoff."

"That's an awful lot of faith you have in him," The Story-Keeper noted.

"It's the least I can do after all he's done for Anna," Elsa explained.

"So should we wait until they get back?" Daniel asked.

"No need," Elsa said. "I think I know somebody who is nosey enough to know where Anna and Kristoff are."

Daniel couldn't resist a chuckle. He had a funny feeling he knew who Elsa was talking about.

* * *

Daniel and the Story-Keeper found themselves back outside as Elsa led them through the rest of the kingdom. Occasionally someone would wave or call out to the Queen, and she would reply with smile, wave, and friendly greeting.

"Olaf loves playing with the children because they enjoy giving hugs as much as he loves getting them," Elsa explained to the two men. Then she giggled. "Though they also enjoy tasting the snowflakes made by his flurry."

Mentally giving his deductive skills a pad on the back, Daniel kept an eye out for the snowman. Small or not, there was no way a snowman, especially one with his own flurry, couldn't stick out.

"It won't be hard to find him," Elsa said. "Just listen for the sound of children playing."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, did the trio suddenly hear the sound of children laughing and playing. Smiling, Elsa led the two men in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, there was the hug-loving snowman himself, playfully chasing after a laughing group of children.

"I'm gonna get you!" Olaf shouted out with a giggle, his flurry sending snowflakes all over.

Daniel couldn't resist a smile at the cute little scene in front of him. Go figure the children were fond of Olaf. At that moment one girl noticed they were being watched and gasped in delight. "Queen Elsa!"

Instantly the kids stopped what they were doing and ran over to the Snow Queen, greeting her with bows, curtsies, and hugs. Elsa responded with in kind. Especially the hugs.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried happily, running over to his 'mother' and throwing his twig arms around her. Elsa giggled and hugged him back. When they separated, Olaf noticed the two men next to her. "Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

"How do you do, Olaf?" the Story-Keeper said, shaking one of Olaf's hands.

"Olaf, this is the Story-Keeper and Daniel Jackson," Elsa explained to the snowman. "We have something important to talk with Anna about. Do you know where she and Kristoff went?"

"Sure," Olaf said. "Anna wanted to see what was so great about ice harvesting, so Kristoff and Sven decided to take her to the mountains and show her!"

Elsa became downcast at hearing this. While they at least knew where Anna was, the mountains were vast. Anna could be anywhere. And what was worse, Anna had told her about the time she and Kristoff were attacked by wolves. Elsa really, really hoped her sister was safe.

"The mountains?" Daniel asked. "Ooh boy. Does that mean they could be anywhere?"

"Possibly," Elsa admitted. "It might be best for us to wait here until they come back."

The Story-Keeper, who had been scratching his chin this whole time, spoke up. "Well, I do know an easier way. Anna and Kristoff might be a bit peeved but it beats waiting around. With your permission, of course, your majesty."

Elsa and Daniel shared a look before facing the Story-Keeper. "It won't…hurt them will it?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the Story-Keeper said with a wave of his hand. "Perfectly harmless, I assure you."

Elsa was hesitant. She really, really didn't want to ruin Kristoff and Anna's time together but she didn't know how long it would be till the two came back. Besides, the two would have plenty of time together when…she…left.

"Go ahead," she said softly, bracing herself for whatever it was the Story-Keeper was about to do.

With that, the Story-Keeper snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, a thickly dressed Anna and Kristoff appeared in front of the gang along with Sven, who had his new sleigh attached to him. The children and Olaf all gasped in amazement. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven looked around in confusion.

"That was amazing!" Olaf exclaimed happily. "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret, my snowy friend," the Story-Keeper said with a smirk.

"What…how did we…" Anna's eyes landed on her sister. "Elsa?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Anna."

"What's going on?" the princess asked. "What are we doing here?" Then she noticed Daniel and the Story-Keeper. "Who are they?"

"Um…Anna," Elsa said. "This is Daniel Jackson and the Story-Keeper."

Daniel bowed. "Your majesty."

The Story-Keeper gave a more dramatic, even getting down on one knee. "Princess Anna! An honor to meet you, my dear." He got up. "I must say, seeing you and your sister together…your parents were truly blessed to have two wonderfully beautiful daughters."

It took all of Daniel's willpower not to groan, smack his forehead, or even roll his eyes. Both Elsa and Anna were taken aback by the Story-Keeper. Olaf just looked around with a goofy smile on his face, Sven looked at the Story-Keeper with confusion while Kristoff was scowling. At least the Story-Keeper hadn't kissed Anna's hand or anything, Daniel thought to himself.

"Pleased to meet you," Anna said hesitantly. She looked back at her sister. "So…how exactly are we back?"

"That was my doing," the Story-Keeper said. "I do apologize if I ruined any," Here his face turned mischievous. "Private time between you two."

Anna and Kristoff's faces were turning a lovely shade of red. The queen in Elsa wanted to chide Anna for any inappropriate behavior she might have been doing with Kristoff, but the sister in her wanted to playfully tease.

Just then Kristoff realized something. "Wait, a minute. You said this was your doing? How?"

The Story-Keeper smiled playfully at Kristoff. "A simple teleportation trick. I'm not very good at coming to other people unless I know precisely where they are. But bringing them to me? Heh. Child's play."

Anna's eyes widened. "Does this mean you have powers?" She shot her sister a brief glance before looking back at the Story-Keeper.

The Story-Keeper chuckled. "Indeed I do. Several actually. But I didn't bring you back to Arendelle for the simple sake of showing off. Your sister has something important she wants to discuss with you."

Anna looked at Elsa now. "Elsa?"

Elsa rubbed her hands together. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Perhaps this would be better if we were to discuss this back in the castle," the Story-Keeper offered. "Or…we could discuss this in Elsa's ice castle."

"Elsa, how does he know about your castle?" Anna asked. "Did you tell him about it?"

Elsa held her arms. "It's…complicated,"

Anna pouted at the vague reply but Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, somewhat calming her down.

"I'm sure Mr. Daniel here would like to see your castle," the Story-Keeper said. Then he looked at Daniel. "Wouldn't you, Mr. Daniel?"

Daniel glared at the Story-Keeper for putting him on the spot as everyone's eyes were on him now. Of course he wanted to see Elsa's castle, but this didn't feel like the time or the place.

"But of course," the Story-Keeper interrupted before Daniel could respond. "We do need the queen's permission. It is her castle, after all."

Now Elsa was the one feeling the spotlight upon her. There was the Story-Keeper, looking at her expectantly, Daniel, who looked indecisive, Olaf, who was just standing there waiting for something to happen, and poor Anna and Kristoff, who were trying to make sense of everything that was going on. And then there were the children gathered around them, probably as confused as her sister was, if not more so. Elsa realized she needed to get a grip on this situation and fast. But since the Story-Keeper was so adamant about her ice castle.

"Very well," she said finally. "We shall go."

"Splendid!" the Story-Keeper beamed. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, keep your arms inside the ride at all times!" He snapped his fingers again.

The next thing Elsa knew, everything had gone white. And just as soon as it had come, the whiteness was gone and Elsa found herself on the North Mountain, right outside her castle. Not only her, but also Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Daniel, and the Story-Keeper as well.

"Whoa," Anna said, her wide eyes even wider.

"That…was…so cool!" Olaf cheered. "Let's do it again!"

Daniel snorted. He decided he liked portal traveling better than teleportation. At least with portals you were less likely to have a heart attack. So irritated was he that his brain hadn't fully registered that he was right in front of Elsa's castle. Or that he was the top of a snowy cold mountain. "Let's not and say we did."

"Is anybody else getting weirded out here?" Kristoff asked. "Or is it just me?"

"Well it certainly beats taking the scenic route," the Story-Keeper said. "Oh, and in case you're wondering why I brought us outside the castle instead of inside, well I didn't want to make a bad impression with Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow!" Olaf smiled. "I wonder how he's doing!" Before anyone could stop him, Olaf ran up the stairway.

"Well, he certainly as the right idea," the Story-Keeper said brightly. "Shall we?" With that, the Story-Keeper went after Olaf.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Daniel and Sven all shared a look with each other. Seeing that they didn't have an alternative, the gang followed after the Story-Keeper. Sven then stopped, remembering that he couldn't climb the icy steps, wound up sitting down on the snow. The Story-Keeper noticed this and snapped his fingers. Sven disappeared and then suddenly reappeared right next to Olaf, in front of the castle doors.

As the rest of the gang began ascending, each were in their own personal thoughts. Elsa was wondering what the servants were doing and whether or not the kingdom knew of her absence. She wished the Story-Keeper had given her time to inform the servants. Anna and Kristoff were both trying to make any sense of the strange situation they were in, Daniel; having finally realized that he was at Elsa's castle, began taking in the details, admiring the craftsmanship. Though Elsa was a queen and no doubt wealthy, she could make a fortune as an ice sculptor. But then he noticed part of the railing had been destroyed. Back when Marshmallow had tried a final attack on Hans. Apparently Elsa had not managed to repair it. He wondered if the rest of the castle was in a similar state. As for the Story-Keeper…well who knew what he was thinking. The inner machinations of that guy's mind were an enigma.

Soon everyone was gathered at the castle's entrance. Olaf looked as excited as ever alongside Sven, who was no doubt happy that he was actually going into the castle. Anna and Kristoff were a bit more apprehensive, most likely not thrilled about running into Marshmallow again. Daniel was both nervous and excited. Elsa was trying to shake off her last memories of the castle, back when the duke's men tried to kill her and how she nearly killed them in turn. And again, the Story-Keeper's thoughts were his own.

"So…should we knock first?" Daniel asked. He knew that Marshmallow had more or less claimed Elsa's castle as his own, but would he mind once he knew Elsa was here?

"Probably a good idea," Kristoff said. "In fact, how about he," He pointed at the Story-Keeper with his thumb. "Sends us back to Arendelle."

"We're already here so we might as well go inside," Elsa said. "Let me go first." Nobody else argued. If anyone could get on Marshmallow's good side, it was his creator. And so, Elsa opened the door to her castle and went inside, with the Story-Keeper and Olaf following immediately after her. Sven, Anna, Kristoff, and Daniel all shared a look with each other, all nervous about going back in.

Finally Daniel gulped. "Well…nothing ventured, nothing gained." Just as he was about to walk in, he paused. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, then back at Daniel.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

Daniel frowned. "Yeah. I just realized how cold it is right now." Shivering, Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets. "I hope I don't get frostbite."

Anna and Kristoff gave him sympathetic looks. Out of all of them, Daniel was the least dressed for coldness. Well, so was the Story-Keeper but nobody would be surprised if he just shrugged off the cold.

Grumbling to himself, Daniel went inside.

Anna looked at her boyfriend, shrugged her shoulders and went in next. Kristoff now looked at Sven. The reindeer tilted his head back and forth as a sort of reindeer shrug. Sighing, Kristoff knew he was beat.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered. Sven licked his cheek for encouragement and dashed into the castle, with the ice harvester following behind.

"Wow," Daniel breathed as he took everything in, being able to ignore the cold for the moment. It was one thing to see Elsa's castle on a TV screen, it was another to see it in person. It was all so breathtaking. Elsa was an artist.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught Daniel's attention and his eyes landed on the colossal snowman who was making his way toward their little group. Daniel His eyes…or rather eye sockets, landed on Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Immediately the snowman snarled and started advancing toward them. All three anxiously took a step back.

"Wait!" Elsa said, getting in between them, effectively halting the behemoth. "It's alright. They're with me. Please, they don't mean any harm."

Marshmallow looked down at his creator, giving her a gentle look. Daniel wondered if the snowman felt bad for Elsa getting captured.

"It's okay," Elsa said to him. "They're guests here. All of them. They won't cause any trouble." She looked back at them. "Right?"

Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf all nodded their heads furiously. Marshmallow then directed his attention over to Daniel and the Story-Keeper.

"No worries, big guy," the Story-Keeper said casually. "We come in peace!"

"Err…what he said," Daniel added, not really want to get on Marshmallow's bad side. The guy looked a lot bigger up close. And more intimidating, even without all the ice spikes.

Marshmallow glared at them for a moment longer. He then pointed to his eye sockets, then back at the group. Daniel was surprised by the fact that Marshmallow knew the "I'm watching you" gesture but then again, Pascal had done the same thing in Tangled. Disney movies…go figure.

Marshmallow looked down at his creator again, a concerned look on his face. Elsa gave him a comforting smile and even stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be fine. We'll up in the upper level."

Nodding, Marshmallow turned towards the doors, probably to stand guard outside. Everyone scattered to get out his head back to where he had been when Elsa finally noticed something on top of the snowman's head.

"Is that…my tiara?"

Marshmallow flinched, turning back to his owner, looking just like a child with his hands caught in the cookie jar. By now the others had noticed the tiara on Marshmallow's head and were taken aback by it. Well, Daniel had already known about it thanks to Frozen's after-credit scene, but he wondered when the others would find out.

Sheepishly, Marshmallow took the tiara off his head. He gave it a forlorn look before handing it to Elsa, thinking she wanted it back. Elsa didn't actually want it back, she was just surprised to see Marshmallow wearing it. And from the look on his face, he had been very attached to it. Elsa felt bad seeing the miserable look on the snowman's face.

"It's okay," she said. "You can keep it."

Marshmallow's face brightened up as he placed the tiara back on his head and went on his way. Hearing a snorting noise behind her, Elsa turned to see her sister struggling to hold in a laugh. Elsa put her hands on her hips and shot her sister a mock-stern look. Anna quickly got herself under control, coughing into her hand before smiling at her sister. Elsa playfully rolled her eyes before leading the others to the inner stairway leading up to the upper level of the castle. Sven found himself able to walk on these stairs compared to the ones outside, so he gladly accompanied the others.

Once the group reached the upper level, Anna gasped and Elsa cringed. The room was still in the same state it had been during Elsa's fight with the duke's men. There were ice spikes all over the ground, one of which had an arrow stuck in it. The balcony even had a giant chunk of ice blocking the doorway. Off to the side were the shattered remains of the chandelier.

Well, this confirmed Daniel's suspicion that Elsa had yet to repair her castle. But he wondered how the chandelier was now longer in the center of the room. Did Marshmallow move it?

"Elsa," Anna said, looking worried at her sister. "Is this what happened when you were attacked?"

Elsa hung her head. "Yes." It was not her proudest moment. Sure she had acted in self defense…at first, but if Hans had not interfered when he did…Elsa really did not want to think about it.

Anna went over and put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa looked back at Anna's smiling face and gave her a small one back.

"I'm…sorry for the mess," Elsa told the others.

"Oh, perfectly understandable, my dear," the Story-Keeper said with a wave of his hand. "Here. Allow me!" The Story-Keeper snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, the ice spikes were gone, and the chandelier and balcony were perfectly restored. It was just as Elsa originally made it. "There you go! Good as new and free of charge!"

"Wow!" Olaf beamed. "You fixed everything!"

"Oh no, just a paltry thing, really," the Story-Keeper said, blowing on his knuckles before rubbing them against his shirt.

Okay, now everyone else in the room was starting to feel a little apprehensive to the Story-Keeper. Without a doubt, this man was powerful and not to be underestimated in the slightest. But no matter how worried Anna and Kristoff were, it was nothing compared to Elsa's worry. If this was just some of the things the Story-Keeper was capable of, she didn't want to think of what the Shrouded Queen was like.

Daniel was concerned too. He was quite familiar with reality warpers, having read or seen plenty of them. He wondered about the full extent of the Story-Keeper's power and, like Elsa, what the Shrouded Queen was like.

"Now," the Story-Keeper said. "This has been a rather interesting set of events but we have business to discuss and I don't want to drag the matter on."

"Oh right," Anna said as she remembered. She looked back at Elsa. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

Elsa bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to break it to her sister. "It's…" she faltered. She looked over at the Story-Keeper and Daniel, pleading for them to help.

"Why don't I have Mr. Daniel explain it," the Story-Keeper offered. "He has been keeping to himself lately, so it would be nice to hear something from him for a change."

"Oh you're too kind," Daniel muttered as he found himself in the spotlight again. He looked back and forth between everyone. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were looking at him expectantly, Elsa gave him an apologetic smile…and the Story-Keeper was giving him two thumbs up with a ridiculous grin on his face. Seeing there was no way out of this predicament, Daniel sighed and racked his brain for a good explanation.

"Well…you see," Daniel scratched his neck. "The thing is…"

Anna crossed her arms. "Well?"

Daniel sighed again. "You see…The Story-Keeper needs Elsa's help."

"Help with what?" Kristoff asked.

This was a lot harder than Daniel thought. How was he to explain that the existence of other worlds and that Elsa was needed to fight against an inter-dimensional villainess without sounding like a nutjob?

Answer: he probably couldn't.

"The thing is," Daniel tried again. "There are other worlds out there."

Anna blinked. "Other worlds?" Surprisingly, she didn't seem at all skeptical. Maybe it came from her having a sister with ice powers and a boyfriend with a magic troll family.

On the other hand, Kristoff looked like he wanted to be skeptical, but after everything he had witnessed, it was really hard to be.

"Yeah, and there's this woman who calls herself the Shrouded Queen. She's tormenting people in these other worlds. She and the Story-Keeper are enemies but they're not allowed to fight each other so they get other people to do it for them."

"And the Story-Keeper wants Elsa to stop this Shrouded Queen?" Olaf summed up.

"Err…basically."

Anna looked over at Elsa now, her expression surprisingly neutral.

"It's true," Elsa said, herself slightly bothered by her sister's expression. "The Story-Keeper apparently needs a champion to stand against the Shrouded Queen and he's chosen me to be that champion."

Anna frowned before looking at Daniel. "So…how does he fit into this?"

"He's my aide," Elsa explained.

"Your aide?" Anna asked, raising a brow

"Daniel has knowledge of the worlds he and Elsa will be going to," the Story-Keeper explained. "Which will be a great asset to Elsa."

Anna looked back at Elsa now. "So..."

"The Story-Keeper allowed me to accept or refuse this," Elsa said. "But I couldn't refuse. I can't turn my back on people who need me when I have the power to help them."

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Kristoff asked. "What if this guy's trying to trick you?"

"I have considered that," Elsa told him. "But if he was lying to me, what would he gain by telling me about this Shrouded Queen and these other worlds?"

"Okay, I might believe him about the other worlds thing after all the stuff I've seen," Kristoff conceded. But what if there is no Shrouded Queen? What if his whole story is some set up?"

"Your doubts are understandable," the Story-Keeper said. "And sadly, I'm not sure how to prove my honesty. What would it take for me to convince you?"

Kristoff frowned. No doubt he thought that he had the Story-Keeper's number. But if the guy could actually back up his words… But now the ice harvester was asking himself, what could he have the Story-Keeper do to prove himself?

Anna herself was thinking along similar lines. After her experience with Hans, it made her wary of strangers. Especially ones like this Story-Keeper fella.

"I say we trust him!" Olaf said, drawing everyone's attention onto him.

"What?!" Kristoff cried. "Just like that?"

"Sure," Olaf said, his big smile planted on his face. "I'm mean, he seems nice enough."

"So did Hans," Anna said bitterly, earning sympathetic looks from everyone around her.

"Well, this time it might be different," Olaf said.

Anna and Kristoff were at a loss. Despite his naivety, Olaf did have some surprisingly good insight. But could they really take that chance?

Olaf looked over at the Story-Keeper. "You wouldn't lie to us about this, would you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" the Story-Keeper said, crossing his heart, making a flapping motion with his arms, and then finally pretending to smash a cupcake into his eye.

"There you see!" Olaf said brightly to the others.

Daniel deadpanned. Did the Story-Keeper seriously do a Pinkie Promise?

Anna sighed. Whatever the Story-Keeper had just done didn't convince her in the slightest. But once Olaf had his mind set on something, it was hard to shake him. Looks like she had no choice but to believe the Story-Keeper. For now anyway.

"Alright. We'll go along with this." Then she gave the Story-Keeper and Daniel a heated glare. "But if I find out you're lying, you'll be sorry! Got it!"

"Of course," the Story-Keeper said.

"Sure thing," Daniel added. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Anna's powerhouse punch.

Anna appeared satisfied at that. "So when do we leave?"

Elsa flinched. "Anna…you can't come with me."

Anna's head turned so fast, it was amazing she hadn't creaked her neck. "What?"

Elsa looked down at the icy floor. "The Story-Keeper said these worlds are too dangerous and that it would be better if you stayed behind."

"What?! I can handle myself!" Anna challenged. "Besides, I"ll be with you, right? Together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Elsa looked at her sister, her eyes full of pleading. "Anna, I know you can look after yourself but somebody needs to stay behind and watch over Arendelle in my absence. The Story-Keeper has offered to help but the kingdom still needs one of us here."

Anna was looking at her feet now. Elsa reached towards her and put her sister's hands in hers. Much to her relief, Anna didn't pull away. "And, if these worlds are truly so dangerous and something happens to you…I'd never forgive myself."

"But…we're finally together again," Anna said. "I know you want to help these people and I understand that. But do we really have to separate again?"

Elsa felt her heart ache as she remembered their childhood. "Please, Anna. This is hard for me too. I don't want to leave you behind, I don't want to shut you out, but I do want you safe."

Anna closed her eyes, looking like she was about to cry. Elsa wrapped her in a comforting hug. Anna returned it and she did not look like she was gonna let go anytime soon.

"Your majesty," the Story-Keeper said, in a soft, fatherly voice. "The last thing I want is for you and Anna to be miserable. While the two of you will not be together, I can make sure you're never really apart."

"What?"

"I'll make it so that the two of you can remain in contact with each other," The Story-Keeper said. "Sending messages, maybe even talk…"

"Talk to each other?" Elsa asked. "Across worlds? Can you really do that?"

The Story-Keeper raised an eyebrow at Elsa and the Snow Queen did feel rather silly asking such a question after all she had seen him do so far.

Anna smiled at Elsa. "Well, at least we'll still keep in touch. You…will won't you?"

Elsa smiled back now. "Absolutely."

Anna's smile widened before giving her sister another great big hug. But then she pulled back. "But when will you come back?" Her eyes suddenly widened in fear. "What if you don't come back?"

Elsa hesitated, as the thought had crossed her mind a few times since the Story-Keeper's offer. "I will come back," she said firmly.

"But how do you know?" Anna insisted.

"She will!" Daniel said suddenly. "I'll make sure it happens!"

"That's right, you're Elsa's 'aide'," Anna marched up to him and looked him squarely in the eye. Needless to say, Daniel was quite unnerved. It got worse when Anna started circling him, sizing him up. After she circled him a few more times, Daniel started getting annoyed. He was about to say something when Anna stopped right in front of him.

"I don't know," she said. "He doesn't look all that impressive."

"Anna!" Elsa cried, shocked at her sister's rudeness.

"What?" Anna snapped. "I want to make sure you come back safe and sound. I mean, you're going with a total stranger to new worlds. If he's not up to the task…"

Angry and a little hurt by Anna's words, Daniel opened his mouth to argue. But he paused when he realized something. Sadly, Anna had every right to doubt in him. Sure he was knowledgeable about different fiction, but did he really have what it took?

Just then the Story-Keeper clapped his hands together. "Well then. We better get cracking."

Everyone looked at him now. "Huh?" Anna asked.

"Elsa still needs time to set everything up for her departure," The Story-Keeper explained. "We agreed on a month's time. So, while Elsa is getting ready to leave, Daniel here," He clapped his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Can take advantage of that month to turn himself into a lean, mean, aiding machine."

Daniel frowned at the Story-Keeper's choice of words. Lean, mean, aiding machine? Seriously?

"I've seen that look before, Daniel," The Story-Keeper said. "I said you have potential and I meant it. We just need to bring it out. And what better way than a month long crash course?"

Everyone had to admit the logic in the Story-Keeper's words.

"Well, Daniel?" The Story-Keeper said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Daniel said. "But I've already agreed so…what've I got to lose?"

"Splendid!" the Story-Keeper beamed. "Does this please you, Princess Anna?"

Anna huffed as she crossed her arms, eyeing Daniel again. "Alright. A month. We'll see if he's got what it takes."

"Anna…" Elsa gently chided. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"You deserve the best, Elsa," Anna reasoned. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her sister. "So…a month, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "I wish it were longer but the Story-Keeper is being generous by granting me even that much time."

Anna nodded back now. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." She then eyed her sister.

"What?" Elsa asked, a little nervous by Anna's look.

"You'll be spending your free-time with us, right?" Anna questioned critically.

Elsa laughed. "Every moment I can."

"Good," Anna said with a smile.

"Well we'd better get going," The Story-Keeper said. "The kingdom is no doubt in an uproar over where you all have been."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. She had forgotten. "Oh they must be so worried!"

"Then there's not a moment to lose!" the Story-Keeper said. "And away we go!" The Story-Keeper snapped his fingers.

* * *

Needless to say, the servants had in fact been in a frenzy once they realized their queen had mysteriously disappeared. So imagine their reaction when the Queen, the Princess, the Royal Ice-Harvester, his reindeer, Olaf, and the other two just suddenly appeared in the courtyard.

"I will explain everything," Elsa told her frazzled servants. "In fact, I have an announcement I need to tell the entire kingdom. But it must wait until tomorrow. Much has happened. The Sto…Lord Firefly and Sir Jackson are free to use any of the available guest rooms. They'll be staying with us." Though Elsa had not mentioned exactly how long they would be staying. She would save that for tomorrow as well. Kristoff went to go see his family. Olaf decided to tag along to see the trolls again. Daniel and the Story-Keeper were eating dinner with the queen and princess. Daniel wondered if 'animated' food tasted just like 'real' food. Much to his delight, it did.

"Thank you for the food, Elsa," Daniel said after a bite.

"Yes," the Story-Keeper agreed. "My compliments to the chef."

"My pleasure," Elsa said, wiping her lip with a napkin. "I'm glad the food is to your liking."

It was then that Anna suddenly said, "Hey, Daniel. Do you pick your nose?"

Daniel, who had just taken a drink, wound up sending it down the wrong tube and was now coughing up a storm.

"Anna!" Elsa cried while the Story-Keeper thumped Daniel on the back.

"What? Kristoff said that all men like to pick their nose and eat it," Anna explained. Elsa grimaced and put down a piece of her food she was about to eat. "So I'm seeing if it's true."

Daniel glanced over at Anna, his face red from both the coughing and embarrassment. "Okay," He said wheezily. "I'll…admit I sometimes pick my nose." Both Elsa and Anna grimaced. "But I can say without a shred of doubt that I do not eat my boogers. Seriously. Who in their right mind would?"

"Kristoff does," Anna said. "I mean, I haven't actually seen him eat them, thank goodness, but still..."

"He was raised by trolls after all," Daniel pointed out. "They're the ones that taught him that."

Anna pondered this. "Good point." She said.

Elsa looked over at Daniel. She still found it hard to believe that he wasn't just from another world but also from the future of another world. This science and technology stuff fascinated her and she wanted to know more. But Anna still didn't know about Daniel. And besides, Elsa had enough excitement for one day. But since they had a month before leaving, it would give her plenty of time to get to know her aide better.

After dinner, the Story-Keeper and Daniel were escorted to their rooms. Daniel was now standing in front of his door with a sour look on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" The Story-Keeper asked.

"I just remembered that I don't have any spare clothes," Daniel said. "You told me not to worry about packing but now I wish I had. I can't wear just this every single day."

The Story-Keeper rolled his eyes. "That's what's bugging you? Oh brother. Allow me." The Story-Keeper snapped his fingers. "There. Now you'll have some really snazzy clothes to wear instead of whatever mundane clothes you had back in your world. Though I must admit that I am digging the coat and fedora look. Excellent choice in fashion there, my man."

Daniel couldn't resist feeling flattered. He was very fond of longcoats and fedoras since they were such awesome articles of clothing. Why else do so many cool characters wear them?

"Well, I'm off," the Story-Keeper said. "Night, night!" With that, the Story-Keeper left.

Daniel went inside and found himself quite liking his accommodations. Not very large but definitely homely. An extremely comfortable looking bed that was making Daniel drowsy just looking at it. He noticed at the foot of the bed was a duffel bag that looked completely out of place. This was obviously the Story-Keeper's work. Daniel went over to the bag and looked inside, his face lighting up at seeing fresh new clothes and some hygiene accessories. The Story-Keeper might've been a semi-annoying wacko, but at least he was considerate. Daniel soon got himself ready and hopped into bed, which was as comfortable as it looked. As he waited for sleep to overtake him, he wondered what was going on back at home. Did the Story-Keeper do something to let his family know? He did feel bad for leaving without saying good-bye and hoped they would forgive him when he returned. If he ever returned.

Then there was what Anna brought up earlier. What if he couldn't prove himself worthy in a month's time? Would the Story-Keeper still let him go? Or would he abandon him for someone more capable? The Story-Keeper seemed to believe in him but was that faith misplaced? What all was he going to learn during a month? And could he really handle it?

All these sort of thoughts danced in Daniel's head, it was a wonder that sleep actually managed to overcome him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna were hanging out in the latter's room. Now that there was nothing keeping them apart, the two sisters had many years to make up.

"I still can't believe you're actually going to other worlds," Anna said, sitting on Elsa's bed.

"I know," Elsa agreed. "And the Story-Keeper said there were others out there with powers too. I wonder what they're like."

"But what about this Shrouded Queen?" Anna asked. "Is she really that bad?"

"According to the Story-Keeper," Elsa replied. "And she apparently does it because she enjoys it."

Anna frowned. "That's…terrible."

Elsa nodded. "I know."

Anna decided to change topics. "So…what about Daniel?"

Elsa looked back at her sister. "What about him?"

"I'm just worried," Anna said. "It's just gonna be the two of you…alone. I mean, can you trust him?"

"I don't know if I can trust him or not just yet but I'm willing to give him a chance," Elsa explained. "He seems nice enough."

"Hans seemed nice enough," Anna said, more to herself than Elsa.

Elsa gave her sister a sympathetic look before placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna looked up at her sister and smiled. "But if he tries anything, be sure to freeze him good," Anna said, quickly snapping out of her depression.

Both sisters laughed. "I will," Elsa said playfully.

"Still, the two of you, traveling alone together, saving different worlds togther," Anna gave her sister a teasing smile. "I wonder…"

Elsa scoffed. "Really, Anna?"

"It could happen," Anna said defensively. "That's kind of how Kristoff and I got together."

Elsa rolled her eyes in a teasing manner. "That doesn't mean it will happen to me, Anna."

"Come on, Elsa," Anna mock-whined. "You deserve someone special too."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said with a smile. "But I'm content with how things are."

This was true. Elsa has spent most of her life worrying about controlling her powers, leaving her with no time to think about other stuff, like romance. As long as she had her sister and control over her powers, Elsa was perfectly happy.

Anna huffed. Being a hopeless romantic, she wanted her sister to have someone to love and be loved by. And of course she wanted it to be genuine love. She knew sooner or later Elsa would start getting suitors but her own experiences caused her to become weary of them, lest all those kings and princes were only after Elsa for her kingdom and beauty. Pickings were still slim though so Anna decided to work with what she had.

That was something else she planned on testing Daniel with during the month. If by some chance Elsa and him did fall in love, Anna wanted to be sure he was the right guy for her sister. He wasn't bad looking and he seemed nice enough. A bit snarky but with a sense of wit. Anna knew now, however, that first impressions weren't very reliable. She would have to wait and see what the month held.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered at breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" the Story-Keeper beamed as he and Daniel entered the room.

"Morning!" Anna waved from her spot at the table.

"Good morning," Elsa said. "I trust you slept well."

"Oh I slept great!" Daniel said as he sat down before shooting an irritated look at the Story-Keeper. "Waking up on the other hand…"

"You're the one who wouldn't get his lazy butt out of bed," The Story-Keeper said.

"Did you really need to dump a bucket of water on my head?" Daniel snapped.

"If it works," the Story-Keeper said. "So…what's on the schedule today?"

"Elsa's going to tell the kingdom she'll be leaving," Anna explained.

"I'll be telling them that I have business overseas," Elsa said. "I'm not sure they'll be believe me if I told them I was going to other worlds to fight an evil queen."

"Are you sure?" The Story-Keeper asked. "I could always give a demonstration."

Elsa shook her head. "Thank you but if they did learn about other worlds, they'll worry even more. I think it would be best if they don't know right now."

The Story-Keeper shrugged. "Fair enough. Then afterwards, we can get started on Daniel's training."

Daniel didn't say a thing as he focused on his breakfast, wondering what this training was going to be like.

* * *

Later, the people of Arendelle were gathered in the courtyard of the castle, talking amongst themselves. Like the servants, the citizens had been abuzz with gossip when they realized the queen was missing. Some children claimed that a strange man had made them all disappear with a snap of his fingers. While some brushed it off as an overactive imagination, some were a bit more willing to accept this. After all, if they had a queen with magic over ice and snow, who's to say there wasn't a man who could make people disappear?

"Queen Elsa!" Kai announced and immediately the people began clapping as Elsa stepped out of the castle. She smiled back at them. Following her was Anna, Kristoff (who had arrived earlier) Olaf, Daniel, and the Story-Keeper.

"Citizens of Arendelle!" Elsa said. "I have something of great importance I wished to announce."

The citizens all fell silent, wondering what their queen had to tell them.

"Lord Firefly has requested my help in dealing with matters over seas," Elsa said, remembering all she and the Story-Keeper had planned out. "I will be leaving in a month's time."

The citizens and servants gasped. Their queen? Leaving?

"I leave my sister, Princess Anna, in charge of Arendelle in my absence," Elsa continued. Anna gave the citizens a wave and several of the children waved back at her. "I ask that you give her the same respect and courtesy you have given me."

The citizens began nodding their heads and voicing assurance that was uncomprehensive due to everyone's voices mashing together. But Elsa knew the citizens were going to respect her wishes and smiled.

"I do not know when I shall return but I will do my best to come back as quickly as possible," Elsa told everyone.

"In return for Queen Elsa's cooperation," The Story-Keeper said, drawing everyone's attention to him now. "I will have my own forces aid Arendelle in her absence. They shall arrive roughly around when the queen is leaving."

The citizens were a little mixed about. Several children were pointing at the Story-Keeper and telling their parents he was the man who made Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Ice Master Kristoff disappear. Who was this strange man?

"That is all for now," Elsa said with a bow to her people. "Thank you all." And with that, she retreated back into the castle with Anna, Kristoff, Daniel, Olaf, and the Story-Keeper in pursuit.

"Well that went well," The Story-Keeper said pleasantly.

"I hope so," Daniel said.

Anna raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well Elsa was really vague," Daniel answered. "I don't know if the citizens are satisfied with her just saying she's needed overseas. Something tells me they're gonna try and pry for more answers during this month."

"Don't worry," the ever optimistic Olaf said. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"I hope so, buddy," Kristoff said, who agreed with Daniel on the matter.

"Kristoff," Elsa said to the ice harvester, who snapped to attention. "Can I count on you to look after my sister while I'm away?"

Kristoff bowed. "You have my word, I'll look out for her."

Anna reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kristoff looked at her and the two smiled.

Elsa bowed back as she too smiled. "I know you will." She turned to Olaf now. "Olaf. I'm also counting on you to keep an eye out for both of them."

Olaf saluted her. "You can count on me, Elsa! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Elsa and Anna both giggled at Olaf's antics while Daniel threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Now you've got him doing it!" He snapped at the Story-Keeper.

"Hey!" the Story-Keeper said with a shrug. "If it works, it works."

Daniel groaned. He liked that show as much as the next guy but still…

"Now that that's out of the way," The Story-Keeper, seeing that it was time to change subjects, spoke up. "It is time to begin your training, Daniel."

Daniel slumped. Judgment time had finally come. Well, his free-time was fun while it lasted.

"I have to go attend to the servants," Elsa said. "I'll join you all as soon as I can."

"Understood, your majesty," the Story-Keeper said. "Good luck."

Elsa bowed and left. Anna looked torn between following her sister and seeing Daniel training. In the end, Anna decided that Elsa wasn't going to be doing anything exciting, so she decided to stick around. Kristoff and Olaf stuck around as well. Daniel wasn't thrilled about having an audience to what would no doubt be him looking stupid.

"Alright," he said with a drawn out sigh. "What's first?"

"First things first is teaching you how to fight," the Story-Keeper said. "As powerful as Elsa is, she is not invincible. It's your job as aide to not only guide her through worlds, but also to aid her in battle."

Daniel felt his insides clench. He had a feeling the Story-Keeper was gonna say something like that. Daniel…wasn't particularly fond of fighting. Not to say he was pacifistic, but he was always afraid of going up against somebody who could easily trash him. As such, Daniel saw himself as more of a guy who preferred using his wits to get out of trouble. Okay granted he had never actually been in such a situation before but it was the thought that counts.

But the Story-Keeper was right. Daniel couldn't just stand off to the side and let Elsa do all the fighting. It made him feel pathetic and cowardly just thinking about it.

"As you have no doubt realized, the two of you will be going up against powerful enemies," The Story-Keeper said solemnly. "And as such, you will need powerful weapons if you hope to survive." He snapped his fingers and something appeared in his hands.

It was an axe. But not like any axe Daniel had seen. It was a wide, single-bladed battleaxe, with a shaft almost as long as a human arm, with a hole in the center of the blade Daniel looked at the weapon, then at the Story-Keeper, then back at the axe, then back at the Story-Keeper.

"Cool axe," He whispered, staring at the cool weapon.

"Thank you. And it's no ordinary axe, my boy," the Story-Keeper said. "This is a special axe of my own creation." He handed it to Daniel. "Take it, Daniel."

Daniel eye the axe once more. He didn't know what kind of weapon the Story-Keeper was going to give him but an axe sure hadn't been on the list. Not that Daniel hated axes, they just weren't what he was used to. Daniel took the axe and was amazed at how light it was. Why, it felt light as a feather.

"This axe has an incredible power to it, Daniel," the Story-Keeper said. "It has the power to adapt."

Daniel blinked. "Adapt?" He repeated.

"Yes. The axe has the power to change its properties to whatever situation you find yourself in. It can become lighter, broader, sharper, longer, anything. Within it's boundaries of course. I call it…the Darwin."

Daniel snorted at the weapon's name. "How original."

"Now you'll also need something for long distance," the Story-Keeper said, snapping his fingers again. This time he was holding what seemed to be an ordinary six-shot revolver. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, having never seen a gun before, eyed the weapon curiously.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked.

"It's a gun," the Story-Keeper explained. "Similar to a crossbow. It fires a pellet that, while small in size, is going at such a fast speed. It's very dangerous, especially if fired at a vital point in one's body." He handed the revolver towards Daniel.

"This isn't an ordinary revolver, is it?" Daniel asked as he took the gun.

"Nope!" the Story-Keeper chimed. "It's an 'Omni-Gun'!"

Daniel made a face. "An…'Omni-Gun'?"

"I gave this little baby the power to transform into any firearm the wielder is familiar with," the Story-Keeper said.

Daniel stared at the gun in wonder. "Really? Any?"

"Err…sorta," the Story-Keeper said. "You see, the Omni-Gun can only transform into guns from a specific world when you're in that universe. Say…Star Wars. Your gun can transform into just about any firearm from that universe but only from that universe. And only as long as you are in that world. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so," Daniel said. "But this universe doesn't have any guns. So why doesn't it turn into a crossbow or something?"

"The revolver form is the default form," the Story-Keeper explained. "Whenever you are in universes that don't have any guns, yours will remain in its revolver form."

"I can see that," Daniel said. "But…what about ammunition?"

"Unlimited," the Story-Keeper explained. "If you had finite ammunition for a weapon like that, you'd have a nightmare trying to get more. Especially for every single form it can become."

Daniel studied the Omni-Gun with even more wonder. A gun that can turn into other guns with unlimited ammunition?

"I feel a little overpowered," Daniel admitted. "Having an adaptable axe is one thing, but a gun that can turn into just about anything with unlimited ammo? I almost feel like I'm cheating with this."

"Well, look at this way," The Story-Keeper said. "Do you really want to obtain weapons the normal way?"

Daniel knew the Story-Keeper brought up a good point. He could just imagine himself struggling to buy weapons from shops and having no money to buy them."

"Now the gun does have some limits to it," The Story-Keeper said. "While the gun can _transform _into any gun, once you enter a universe, it becomes 'form-locked'."

"Form-locked?" Daniel asked.

"That's right. See, the gun will become locked and can only transform into a set number of different forms you choose. Say you go to one world, and decide the gun can become things like a shotgun, an assault rifle, a submachine gun, a sniper rifle, the pistol form, yada-yada-yada, it can only take those forms as long as you are in that world."

"You mean the gun can transform into any other gun but can only transform a certain amount of times? And I decide what forms it can take and then it can only become those specific forms?" Daniel asked.

"That's right," The Story-Keeper said.

"But what if I leave that world and come back?" Daniel wondered.

"Then the gun resets itself and you can choose new forms for it," The Story-Keeper said. "I hope that clears up any worries you have about being over-powered."

"I guess so," Daniel said. It was probably messed up that he was against having an over-powering but awesome weapon. But Daniel did feel bad if he didn't at least give his enemies a sporting chance.

"But I want something made perfectly clear," the Story-Keeper said with a sudden sternness. "Those weapons are powerful, but even they won't make you invincible. I'm getting that point across right here and now."

"Y-yes, sir," Daniel babbled, so caught off by the Story-Keeper's change in attitude.

"And never forget," the Story-Keeper said, pointing at Daniel's forehead. "This will always be your greatest weapon."

Daniel nodded. Now the Story-Keeper was speaking more of his language. "I understand."

The Story-Keeper nodded back. "Good. Now make your way to the courtyard. It's a good a place as any to start practicing what you can do."

"How do I do that?" Daniel asked. "Do I just start swinging Darwin around and shooting targets?"

The Story-Keeper chuckled and the sound caused the hair of everybody (with the exception of Olaf) to stand on end. "Leave that to me."

"Me and my big mouth," Daniel whimpered.

"Come on!" Anna said, suddenly making her way to the courtyard.

"Why are you so excited?" Daniel asked.

"So I can decide for myself whether or not you're ready!" Anna said proudly.

"Oh joy," Daniel muttered.

Kristoff shook his head in bemusement. That was his Anna alright. "Come on, Olaf," he said to the tiny snowman. "Let's go."

"Oh boy!" Olaf gave a little leap before running after Anna. Kristoff followed after them at a much more controlled pace.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Daniel said, his voice so full of sarcasm that his head was drooping at the sheer weight of it. He was about to follow the three when the Story-Keeper put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, listen to me, because this is very important," the Story-Keeper said.

Daniel raised a brow. What was so important that the Story-Keeper couldn't say in front of Anna and Kristoff?

"Daniel, the Shrouded Queen might target some Disney worlds but that doesn't mean those are the only ones," the Story-Keeper said. "You know there are many worlds out there that are dark and gritty. Those are the kind of worlds the Shrouded Queen enjoys. And those might be the kind of worlds Elsa will go to."

Daniel frowned. Yeah, he had been wondering if they were going to some really grim worlds. "Then why choose Elsa?" he asked. "Why not choose someone from a darker world to begin with?"

"Because the Shrouded Queen still enjoys targeting..._family friendly_ worlds like Disney so that she can ruin them completely. Sooner or later the Disney worlds will get a taste of what most other worlds are like. Wouldn't it be better if at least one of them had an idea of what to expect? Especially Elsa, who is one of Disney's most powerful heroines?"

Daniel bit his lip. He knew the Story-Keeper had a point. While not quite innocent, Disney Worlds were kiddy lands compared to most worlds out there. It would be a good idea for one of them to at least have an idea of how dark the multiverse could be. Mickey Mouse seemed like the obvious choice but the Story-Keeper was right. Elsa was one of Disney's most powerful good guys. Having someone like her be a bit genre savvy would be helpful in the long run. But what kind of toll would it take on Elsa's mind? He had read several fanfictions where writers introduced Disney to the darker things of the 'real' and 'accurate' world. Sometimes the characters preserved, sometimes they became darker. Daniel once read a crossover between Frozen and a Game of Thrones. Even though Elsa would kill to defend herself, she still regretted having to take a life. Would that be what happen to the real Elsa? Would she do darker things yet still be a good person inside?

"Elsa will bear witness to things no Disney character has ever been exposed to before," the Story-Keeper said. Suddenly he grabbed Daniel's shoulders. "She will need someone to be there for her in her darkest hour. Daniel, I'm counting on you to be that someone. Can you do this, Daniel?"

Daniel felt something build up inside him. The Story-keeper had been thinking the same things he did. Yes, he would not let the multiverse break Elsa. He didn't know what was going to happen on this adventure, but he was sure as hell not gonna let the multiverse destroy Elsa's heart and spirit.

He shouldered Darwin and spun the Omni-Gun like a classic gunslinger. "You can count on me!" He declared.

"Good show, man!" the Story-Keeper praised. "Now let's get out there and make you a fighter!"

"You got it!" Daniel cried, more motivated than ever. With that, Daniel head to the doors. He would've run but he was not gonna take that chance while carrying an axe, supernatural or otherwise. As the Story-Keeper watched him, the man was struck by a sudden thought.

"That reminds me," he said to himself. "I still need to work on their transportation." He snapped his fingers. A notebook and pencil appeared in his hands. "Now let me," He said as he started writing. "What kind of transportation should I give them?"

**End of Chapter**

**Phew boy. This was a dozy to right. Sorry if you guys thought I was dragging it out. But I realized there was lots of things to address and I didn't want to skip any of it. How does it look? Was it rushed? Dragged out? Only one more part to the prologue to go and I promise it won't be near as long.**

**I'm also sorry for the minor screen time the Frozen cast got so far. Daniel is the one who gets the most focus in the prologue since he's from the real world and all, but I promise in the stories ahead, Daniel and Elsa will get equal screen-time.**

**By the way, I rewrote a bit of the first chapter. Daniel is still a fan of Elsa, but he doesn't have a crush on her. I'll admit I was going to stick with him having a crush on her from the get-go and unintentionally doing idiotic things when around her. But Incredible Muffin convinced me otherwise.**

**Speaking of whom, I would like to thank Incredible Muffin. He helped me a lot with this and he was the one who came with the weapons for Daniel. I hope you all enjoy them. I know they might seem overpowering to some people but Daniel lacks the combat skills and abilities that most fictional protagonists have so he needs powerful weapons to make up for it. Hopefully the limitations I put on the Omni-Gun can balance things out.**

**I would also like to thank my pals Pyromania101 and Sallem Cortez 004 for their input as well. And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I really do appreciate it.**

**Animeguy101 pointed out to me that I have tried this multi-crossover thing before and deleted them. This is true. The main issue was that my OC were flat, I had too many characters in at once, and I was going nowhere with the plot. I'm hoping to rectify that mistake with this new story.**

**Kaijuguy19 and Count Kulalu offered some ideas for worlds to send Elsa and Daniel to:**

**Star Wars and Mass Effect are definitely on the list later on. The Land of Oz is absolutely in. (Particularly the Wicked version since everybody loves seeing Elsa and Elphaba together) Middle Earth? Hmm. I might if I can think of a good way to integrate the Shrouded Queen, Elsa, and Daniel into it. Should I use the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings? Somebody suggested American Mcgee's Alice as one world for them to appear. Hmm. Quite possibly. X-men seems like a good choice too. Iceman, eat your heart out. Transformers? Hmm...I might but not definite yet. And if you couldn't tell by the Pinkie Promise appearing this story, I am gonna try and send Daniel and Elsa to Equestria. It does seem like the sort of peaceful land the Shrouded Queen would love to destroy.**

**Speaking of the Shrouded Queen, a reviewer voiced their concerns of her making canon villains OOC. Rest assured, I don't plan on doing that. I might also throw in some OC minions for her to aid the canon villains. I'm not very good at making OC heroes but villains? I'm not too shabby with them.**

**But I still haven't decided which world to actually start with. There's so many choices I don't know where to begin.**

**I might avoid any of the "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" worlds though. I like those movies sure but since they've been done so many times, I want to try a little more variety.**

_By the way, guys. I have a story challenge for anyone who is interested. It's unorthodox but possible. A Yu-Gi-Oh/Sekirei crossover._

_Sounds crazy, huh? But I believe this can work. See, Yu-Gi-Oh was originally all about different games till the Duel Monsters card game became the central focus. And the Sekirei Plan is treated the same as a game, right?_

_So, the central plotline for this challenge is that Minaka, arguable the main villain of Sekirei, decides he wants to make the Sekirei Plan more interesting. So what does he do? He uses his resources to bring in none other than the King of Games, Yugi Muto, and his arch rival, Seto Kaiba, into the Sekirei Plan. Now the two find themselves playing a new type of game. Can Yugi and Kaiba put aside their differences to stop the MBI?_

_Now for anyone interested in taking this challenge, you can give Yugi and Kaiba whatever Sekirei you want. If you want Minato (The actual protagonist of the series) in, you can. If you want, you can even give Yugi and Kaiba Sekirei that were winged by other people in canon. I know a lot of people like to give crossover characters Akitsu due to her status as a scrapped number._

_Also, this story can take place during or after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh which means you can decide whether or not the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle appears in the story. The reason I wanted Kaiba into this is because I'm annoyed with how the anime barely gave him any character development, having him remain as a jerk who is utterly obsessed with defeating Yugi. Hell, I've read so many fanfiction that gave him more character development. I'm told he was less of a jerk in the subbed version and in the manga though. Plus, it would be funny to see the usually stoic Kaiba having to deal with the affection of amorous, beautiful alien girls._

_If anyone is interested in doing this challenge, feel free to PM me about it. I'm really hoping somebody is interested._


	3. Part 3: Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or is characters and songs. I only own my OC's.**

**It really does bug me with this sudden hate/annyoance towards Frozen and Let It Go. Okay, the Let IT Go issue I can understand because hey, it's an awesome song and I love it, but you would get frustrated too if people kept playing and/or singing the same song (and numerous alternate versions of it) over and over again. What really bums me is if the fandom kills it for anyone who might be interested._  
_**

**Now regarding Frozen: Most people flat out hate the movie due to its faults while others don't like the movie, but love the characters, namely Elsa. I myself admit that Elsa is the main reason I enjoy Frozen so much. She's got awesome powers but after watching the movie, I really came to like her as a character despite her lack of screentime. Her bond with her sister moves me. I cannot tell you how many times I get all emotional whenever I see Elsa crying over Anna's frozen body. It shows just how much Anna meas to her sister.**

**I'd like to think of myself as the type of person who can see the flaws in movies and still enjoy them regardless. I just wish more people in the world could be like that, or at least neutral, instead of focusing solely on the negatives in stuff.**

**The Snow Queen and the Winter Knight Prologue:**

**Part 3: Departure**

Anna fell on her bed with a groan.

"Oh come on, Anna," Elsa said, shaking her head at her sister's antics. "It wasn't that bad."

Anna mumbled something into her bed sheets. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" She asked. With a groan, Anna turned her head.

"I said 'not that bad'?" Anna repeated. "Elsa, all those lessons were so boring! How can you stand it?"

"Who says I do?" Elsa countered. "But as queen, I have to tolerate it."

"I thought a queen could do whatever she wanted," Anna whined.

Elsa chuckled. "If only," She said. "There is a lot more to being a queen than getting your way all the time."

"Yeah, a lot of boring stuff," Anna grumbled. "Can't you do anything fun?"

"I do have fun," Elsa said with a smile. "Whenever I'm with you, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven."

Anna smiled a little at that. Then she frowned again. "But I've got to do this for a whole month?"

"Maybe not a _whole _month," Elsa said. "The Story-Keeper said once you have a basic idea of how to run the kingdom, that _should_ enough."

"Why can't I just run the kingdom my way?" Anna asked.

Elsa crossed her arms. "Knowing you, you'd probably be throwing a party every night."

"What's wrong with parties?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, you just shouldn't do them all the time," Elsa said.

"I wouldn't do them _all _the time," Anna argued.

Elsa knew this to be true. "You'd probably have chocolate for desert every night,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Anna said.

Elsa smiled before sitting down on the bed. Anna got up to sit next to her sister. "Anna," Elsa said. "Being a queen is not all fun and games. There is a lot of responsibility in it."

"I know that," Anna said, thinking for a moment that Elsa really didn't see her as responsible. Sure she enjoying having fun but she wasn't some out of control party animal.

"I know you know," Elsa assured her. "But I also want you to know that while being a queen isn't _all _fun and games, you can still have them. You just got to know when to make the time."

Anna sighed. Elsa took Anna's hand in hers. "It won't be all bad as long as you don't let it be. I promise. And I'll be with you throughout the lessons, helping you in any way I can."

Anna sighed again, but this time in acceptance. "Okay, Elsa. I'll put up with it."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister.

"Excuse me, you majesties," The sisters separated to see Kai standing at the door. "Kristoff, Daniel, and Olaf have returned."

"Kristoff!" Anna leaped off the bed and sped down out her room, nearly bowling poor Kai over in the process, and dashed down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that, Kai," Elsa said, shaking her head yet again at Anna's antics.

"Not at all, your highness," Kai said with a smile. "Love is a truly wonderful thing."

Elsa smiled, remembering that it was all thanks to love that she could finally be herself. "Yes it is." She left Anna's room and went down the hall at a more elegant pace.

Kai smiled as he watched the queen leave. Powers or not, she was a kind and just ruler and it filled his heart with happiness to see her and her sister together again.

Needless to say, the servants had all been a buzzing when they learned Elsa was leaving across the sea. And all Lord Firefly would say that it was a serious matter and nothing else. Kai was uneasy but he trusted the queen. He would watch over Princess Anna and aid her in anyway he could.

* * *

Anna neared the gates and her face lit up at seeing her boyfriend. "Kristoff!" She screamed in delight and practically flung herself at him. Kristoff barely had time to catch her.

"Whoa, easy there," Kristoff joked. "I wasn't gone that long!"

"Long enough," Anna said, nuzzling into his chest. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Do I get a hug too?" Olaf tugged at Anna's sleeve like a little kid. Anna giggled before hugging Olaf. She looked at Daniel now. "So do you want a hug?" She teased.

"Err," Was all Daniel could say. Shrugging her shoulders, Anna gave him a quick hug before turning back to Kristoff.

"So how was it?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Not bad for his day of ice harvesting," Kristoff said as he removed his coat. "Ain't that right, Daniel?"

"I don't see how getting my butt frozen while ice harvesting is supposed to count as training," Daniel grumbled.

"The Story-Keeper said that if you were to be Elsa's aid, your body needs to be used to extreme temperatures," Kristoff replied. "And considering Elsa is all about cold, what better way to train than ice harvesting in the snowy mountains."

"Training is one thing, nearly winding up as a human popsicle is another," Daniel said.

"Oh quit whining, ya big baby," Anna scoffed.

"Oh?" Daniel sneered, remembering from the movie about Anna's little adventure in the snow before meeting Kristoff. "And I suppose you're the expert about surviving in the snow."

Anna's cheeks flushed, apparently remembering how things had been when she first started looking for Elsa.

"Well," Kristoff said. "Considering how we first met, she was wearing nothing but a frozen dress..."

Anna smacked his shoulder, glaring at him but Kristoff just laughed it off.

"It was so fun!" Olaf beamed. "I had no idea ice harvesting could be so adventurous. We were almost buried in an avalanche!"

"_Wait, what_?" Anna looked back and forth between Kristoff and Daniel. "An avalanche?!"

"Blame Sneezy over here," Kristoff pointed at Daniel..

"Well maybe if Sven hadn't gotten some of his fur up my nose," Daniel argued.

"You caused an avalanche by sneezing?!" Anna looked at Daniel incredulously.

"Well, Sven did accidentally get some of his fur in Daniel's face and..." Olaf started to explain.

"Lucky I'm used to facing stuff like that," Kristtoff said. "Or we'd all be goners."

Daniel was looking everywhere else but at the group. It wasn't like he meant to start that avalanche. He was already beating himself up enough over it.

"So how was your day, Anna?" Olaf asked, seeing that it was a good time to change topics.

"Ugh," Anna tilted her head back dramatically. "Who knew it was so hard being a queen? Here I'm learning about trades, and finances, while Elsa was seeing to all those letters."

"Letters?" Daniel, Olaf, and Kristoff asked at the same time. All three noticed this and shared an awkward look between them.

"From other kingdoms," Elsa said as she joined the group. "The first and foremost letters were ones offering to become trading partners in place of Weselton or forming similar alliances."

"It's obvious why though,"

Everyone jumped as they saw the Story-Keeper approaching from down the hall. Elsa knew for a fact that he had not been in the hall till just now. In fact, he hadn't even been in the castle till just now. The Story-Keeper kept disappearing and reappearing at random times. And never telling anyone where he was or what he was doing.

"Well there you are," Daniel said. "Where were you off to this time?"

"Oh, doing this and that," The Story-Keeper replied in his typical answer. He suddenly pulled out a cigar and a lighter. "You mind if I smoke?" He asked Elsa. Elsa shook her head no but made sure to keep her distance from the Story-Keeper. She wasn't a particular fan of smoke. The Story-Keeper lit his cigar, took a big whiff of it, and then released a huge smoke ring. Daniel was reminded of the Lord of the Rings at the sight.

"Now as I was saying," The Story-Keeper said. "These kingdoms are trying to kiss up to you, Elsa. They know, or at least have heard of, what you're capable of. I wouldn't be surprised if the Puke of Weaseltown (Snickers all around from the peanut gallery) and Prince Hardboiled (Increased snickers) went blabbing to just about anyone they could about Arendelle having a queen with ice powers."

Anna and Elsa shared a worried look, while Kristoff shared one with Daniel and Olaf.

"I have in fact received a letter from the Southern Isles," Elsa said, catching everyone's attention. "Apparently it was written by Hans' father, the king himself."

"What did it say?" Anna asked.

"The king was apologizing for his son's behavior and stressing that he and the rest of the royal family were unaware of Hans' plans and had no involvement whatsoever," Elsa said. "The letter adds that while the king appreciates me sending Hans back home to face consequences, he would not have held it against me if I had punished him personally."

The Story-Keeper snorted. "I'll bet."

"The king goes on to say that Hans began telling stories of how I had ice magic and froze my entire kingdom," Elsa added. "Though the king's words imply that he doesn't quite believe it. The king also goes onto say that he is willing to do whatever it takes to put the Southern Isles back in Arendelle's good graces."

"The king might be skeptical but it is possible he doesn't want to take chances," The Story-Keeper said. "He's definitely trying to kiss up to you in order to mend his kingdom's reputation and to get on your good side in case you do decide to take matters into your own hands. You would make a dangerous enemy to cross, Elsa."

Elsa became downcast at that. She had come to accept that some would always see her as dangerous, but it still saddened her regardless.

"It's okay, Elsa," Olaf said, giving her a sweet smile "We all know that you're sweet, gentle, caring, and fun."

Elsa smiled back at her creation. "Thank you, Olaf."

"So what are you gonna do about the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"I don't know," Elsa admitted, looking rather exhausted. "The king's letter said that he would gladly send one of his other sons to give a 'proper' impression of the Southern Isles and to discuss any terms I might have."

"Personally I want nothing to do with the Southern Isles," Anna said, crossing her arms again.

"They can't be all bad, Anna," Elsa said, reasonably.

Daniel was the one who scoffed now, including an eye-roll for good measure. "I don't like Hans anymore than you guys, but let's face it; from what I've heard, this guy didn't really grow up with an ideal family."

Anna of all people knew this to be true. Hans was a jerk but if what he said about some of his older brothers pretending he was invisible for years was true, then maybe they were actually just as bad as he was, if not worse. Anna shivered at the thought.

"It's probably for the best that I at least thank the king for taking the time to send me a letter and that I will take his offer into consideration," Elsa said. "That should keep him satisfied for the time being."

"Speaking of marriage, got any suitors yet, Elsa?" The Story-Keeper teased.

Elsa's cheeks became red and she started looking at her feet. "Not yet. Though I have received letters from various kings, princes, and dukes who are clearly hoping to court me." If she was honest, Elsa was actually amused at how these men thought they could easily charm her off her feet. Though she said nothing for Anna's sake.

"So, Daniel," The Story-Keeper said. "How's the training coming along?"

Daniel glared at the Story-Keeper. "Fine."

The Story-Keeper nodded. "Good, good, good. Speaking of training," The Story-Keeper looked at Elsa now. "You know, Elsa, I've been thinking. Maybe you should do some training too."

"Training?" Elsa asked, taking aback by this suggestion. "Me?

"Yes, training, you." The Story-Keeper said with a smile. "You're powerful, Elsa, that goes without saying. But you cannot rely on raw power alone. Such a notion will put you in danger against far more experienced fighters."

Elsa pondered this and knew the Story-Keeper had a point. Even though she eventually gained the upper hand in her battle with the Duke's henchmen, it had been a close fight. Especially since they managed in knocking her out anyway.

"You're right," She said to the Story-Keeper. "Can you train me?"

"In a fashion," The Story-Keeper said.

"Will I be training alongside Daniel?" Elsa wondered.

"Err, maybe," The Story-Keeper said. "It would be a good opportunity for the two of you to work on your teamwork together."

Elsa looked at Daniel now. "Is this alright with you?"

Daniel's sour mood left him. Training side by side with Elsa? That sounded awesome! And it would make training far more bearable knowing that he wasn't doing it alone. "Sure!"

"Wonderful!" The Story-Keeper beamed.

Anna smirked at Daniel. "Think you can keep up with Elsa?"

"Probably not," Daniel admitted. "Having ice powers sure gives her an advantage."

"But you've got magic weapons," Kristoff pointed out. "So it's kinda evenly matched, right?"

"Oh please," Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa could take him down easy!"

"Oh really?" Kristoff playfully taunted. "I don't know. That...Darwin could probably cut through her ice. And can her ice block bullets as good as it can arrows?"

Kristoff had asked what guns were, and Daniel explained in what little knowledge he could. Kristoff was impressed that something so small could do such harm.

"If the ice is thick enough," Daniel confessed. "But it would have to be really, really thick."

Kristoff blinked. "Are you siding against yourself?" Anna on the other hand looked smug.

"I'm just being practical," Daniel said. Then he decided to paraphrase a well known saying. "Besides, it's not just what abilities or weapons you have, but how you use them."

The Frozen gang all pondered Daniel's words.

"This is true," The Story-Keeper said. "And Elsa is a grand example."

Elsa raised a brow. "How so?"

"Tell me, what do you think the greatest power is?" The Story-Keeper asked everyone.

Well that question took everyone aback. They looked at each other, trying to figure out why the Story-Keeper would ask such a question. Before they could even have time to come up with an answer, the Story-Keeper went on.

"The answer is creativity," He said. "Super strength? Flight? _Warping reality itself?_ Bah! All those powers are impressive but without creativity, without imagination, they are nothing. Now back to you, Elsa. Your powers are amazing. Not just because of what they are, but what you can do with them. Altering the weather and temperature, making ice constructs, bringing sentient snow beings to life? And I believe you have the potential to do even more."

Elsa looked at her hands in wonder. More? She could do even _more_ with her powers? "And you can teach me?" She asked him.

"Anything is possible with imagination," The Story-Keeper replied. "And yes, I am aware that sounded very childish."

Elsa couldn't resist the excitement building up within her and to be honest, she didn't want to. Having embraced her powers, she was eager to see all she could do with them.

"So what do ya say, Elsa?" The Story-Keeper said. "Mind letting me teach you some tricks?"

Elsa smiled. "I would be honored, Story-Keeper."

Daniel smiled too. He wondered what it would be like to train with Elsa. Sounded pretty cool. (No pun intended). He just hoped there wasn't going to be any sparring matches. The Story-Keeper's training for him was bad enough without pitting him against a queen who could freeze him where he stood.

* * *

As the days rolled by, things sorta became routine in Arendelle. Anna would spend most of her time learning how to _properly _run a kingdom, but made sure to spend time with Elsa and/or Kristoff whenever she had the chance. Luckily Elsa granted her breaks. Some of the stuff she was learning made her want to tear her hair out.

Elsa on the other hand was in high spirits. While she still had to perform her queenly duties, and spend as much time with Anna as possible, she had now had something else to look forward to: learning what all she could do with her powers. Elsa really _didn't _know what she was capable of. And the Story-Keeper was such a valued help.

And Daniel? He was coming along nicely, if he did say so himself. The things he could do with the Darwin and the Omni-Gun. It was like he was a living RPG character! And Daniel loved every minute of it. Oh if only his friends back home could see him now. Well that struck a chord within him. Guess leaving home was a lot tougher on him than he thought. But he _would _return. And he would do anything and everything to make it up to his friends and family.

* * *

But things were too good to last. One day, while on her break, Anna had gone to go check up on Elsa. She found her sister pacing back and forth across the floor of the council room, a faint trail of frost following her in her wake.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked her sister in concern.

Elsa jumped, apparently very deep in her musings. She gave her sister an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"You looked really worried there, Elsa," Anna said. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa sighed, then noticed the trail of frost on the floor. Sighing again, she waved her hand and made the frost disappear.

"Elsa, please tell me what's wrong?" Anna pleaded.

"More letters," Elsa said.

"What's wrong with letters?" Anna wondered, raising a brow at Elsa.

Elsa looked at Anna, then at her hands.

"Elsa?" Anna was really getting worried now.

"Some of these letters are from kingdoms wishing to verify the claims that I have magic," Elsa explained to her sister.

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"The Duke of Weselton," Elsa said sadly. "The Story-Keeper was right. He's been telling anyone he can about my magic. Many letters indicate the writers themselves are skeptical and apologize to me for the trouble the duke is causing. Others..." Here Elsa really became sad.

"Elsa?"

"Other letters simply ask if the Duke is telling the truth. Though that is all they say, I don't think I want to know how they would react if I told them he is. And other say that if I do have magic...then..."

Anna was really really starting to get scared. "Elsa?"

Elsa simply pointed to the table, where a stack of letters were sitting. Anna picked one up and started skimming it. Her eyes widened as she read one before they narrowed in anger. Her hands were trembling so badly it was a miracle she hadn't ripped the paper by now.

"They _didn't!_" She snarled, anger filling her entire body.

"They did," Elsa said sadly.

"And there are _more_ letters like this?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Several," Elsa replied quietly.

"They have no right to say such things!" Anna thundered. "You are not...not..." Anna grit her teeth as she tried fighting down a scream. "I can't believe how some people can be so...so...judgmental! I am going to make them apologize to you even if I have to drag them here myself!"

"Anna, no!" Elsa pleaded. "They have every right to say those things."

Anna gawked at her sister. "No they don't!"

"Yes, they do," Elsa said. "If my winter harmed their lands like they say it did..."

"That wasn't your fault!" Anna argued. "Yes, you made the winter but you didn't do it on purpose! You didn't know what was going to happen!"

"They won't care, Anna," Elsa said told her sister. Elsa hugged herself. "It was bad enough knowing what I did to Arendelle, but now I learn it wasn't just my own kingdom. I...I didn't...I couldn't...I..."

Snow was beginning to form in the room, like the oncoming of a blizzard. Seeing she needed to deal with this quick, Anna marched right up to her sister, cupped her face, and turned it to the two of them were looking each other in the eye.

"Elsa, look at me. You did not mean for it to happen. It's alright. Everything is fine now."

"But..." Elsa tried to argue but her sister quickly hugged her.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna whispered to her sister. "Everything will be okay."

"Will it?" Elsa questioned. "What if they come here, demanding some sort of compensation or r-retribution?"

"Hopefully you'll be long gone by then," Anna said. Then she brightened. "That's perfect!"

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"You going off to other worlds!" Anna beamed, pleased with her reasoning. "You won't have to worry about these jerks! And they won't be able to do anything to you!"

"But what if they go after you in my place?" Elsa argued.

Anna paused. She hadn't thought of that.

"That's why I assured you Arendelle would be looked after."

Both sisters jumped and turned to see the Story-Keeper standing at the doorway.

Anna glared "Do you always have to do that?"

"Until it stops being funny," The Story-Keeper said before entering the room. He noticed the letters on the table and frowned. "I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"You did?" Elsa asked.

The Story-Keeper nodded. "I did. I had a feeling some lands would give you trouble due to your powers. Anna does have a bit of a point; I'm sure some people will leave Arendelle alone once they realize the infamous 'Snow Queen' is absent. But others might decide to take advantage of that fact."

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand in fear. Of course Elsa was worried for her own safety but the thought of Anna getting hurt, especially because of her, was unbearable.

"And you are absolutely certain Arendelle will be safe?" Elsa asked the Story-Keeper.

"I gave you my word and I will do so as many times as necessary," The Story-Keeper said. "Arendelle _will _be protected."

Elsa wasn't completely better but the Story-Keeper's words did give her some amount of comfort.

"And I must say, you and Daniel's training is coming quite nicely," The Story-Keeper smiled. "I'm very impressed."

Elsa smiled, happy to get her mind off those troublesome letters. "Thank you, for showing me what I can really do with my powers."

"I was just the guiding force," The Story-Keeper said. "Everything else was all you."

Anna smiled too. "That's my sister."

"I noticed you had Daniel doing other things aside from training with his weapons," Elsa noted. "Cooking, navigating, healing, bargaining..."

"The guy turned out to be a little more empty headed than I thought," The Story-Keeper said with a dramatic sigh. "Those are all very vital skills when traveling, and he barely knew any of 'em. Poor guy must've had a pretty sheltered life."

"Are you sure you're not overwhelming him?" Elsa asked in concern. "It seems like you're trying to teach him quite a lot in such a short amount of time."

"Oh no worries, your majesty. I'm just having him get the basics down," The Story-Keeper explained. "I will make sure not to have him do too much stuff at once. As long as he paces himself, he should be fine."

Elsa was still uncertain. But the Story-Keeper had yet to steer her wrong. "Well...alright."

* * *

And time marched on. The kingdom was getting restless as they realized that their queen would be leaving them very soon. Each one felt it in their own way. Daniel with anticipation, Elsa with nervousness, and Anna with dread. The two sisters trusted the Story-Keeper's word that they would stay in touch with each other, but the fact that they would have to say good-bye at all was not something they were looking forward to.

* * *

The month was nearly over now. On the second to last day, the Story-Keeper said suddenly declared to everyone in the courtyard.

"Alright! You two are as ready as you can be!"

Both Daniel and Elsa were surprised by the Story-Keeper's sudden proclamation.

"You both have proven yourselves in training," The Story-Keeper said. "So I'm allowing you to have this day off. Enjoy, rest, eat, drink and be merry."

Daniel was really tempted to add 'For tomorrow we die' but didn't want to kill the mood.

Well, Elsa certainly enjoyed having a break, though the fact that it was the second to last day before..."Story-Keeper?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

Well that certainly brought down the mood. As if everybody needed another reminder that Elsa would be leaving soon.

The Story-Keeper pondered this. "Tomorrow afternoon," He settled. "Not too early, but not too late." And then he just walked off.

Elsa tried to fight the tight knot in her stomach. She knew she could not delay the inevitable, but...oh why did it have to come so soon?

Daniel noticed the look on Elsa's face. He could sympathize, as he had butterflies in his stomach. Being here, in Arendelle, with the actual characters of Frozen was surreal. But the thought that he was actually going to other worlds, and with Elsa, was still much to come to grips with.

"So..." He said, trying to start up a conversation. "Tomorrow's the big day." He winced. Seriously? That was the best he could come up with? He was probably gonna make Elsa feel worse.

Elsa gave him a weak smile. "Yeah."

Daniel scratched his head, wishing there was something he could say to lighten up the mood. But words failed him and instead he found himself standing awkwardly beside the depressed Elsa.

Anna noticed this and could understand their feelings perfectly. Elsa would be leaving tomorrow and who knew when she would be back. But Anna was nothing if not determined, and she _was_ determined to make her sister's last days in Arendelle (for now) to be fun. In fact, she already had something planned for quite some time now. Making sure the other two weren't paying attention to her, Anna quietly slipped back into the castle to round up the servants. Good thing Kristoff and Sven had been keeping an eye on Olaf. The little snowman meant well but he was kind of a blabbermouth.

And lucky for her, Elsa and Daniel were off in their own little worlds to have noticed her disappearance. Daniel let the Darwin and the Omni-Gun fall to the ground before landing flat on his butt. "Well I'm glad training is over and done with." He laid flat on his back, covering his face with his fedora, which was still surprisingly in good condition despite everything he had been through.

Elsa fought a laugh. "Are you still complaining?"

"Hey!" Daniel yelled, raising an arm and pointing. "It's my life and I'll complain if I want to!"

Elsa actually did laugh that time. If there was one thing Elsa knew about Daniel, he was, as he called himself, a smart-aleck. He always seemed to have some sort of witty comeback to just about anything, and when he didn't, he still found a way to make things funny.

Daniel was now sporting a light mustache and beard combo. He himself admitted that he preferred being clean shaven but wanted to see how he did with facial hair. The servants were actually thrilled at having a male to work on again since the passing of the king. Originally Daniel let his messy hair grow out and tried wearing it in a ponytail, but he quickly changed his mind and had it shortened.

Over the month, the two had gotten to know each other quite well, such as how Daniel used to work at a bookstore and Elsa loving geometry. Daniel told Elsa more about technology and the other things going on in his world. Elsa was deeply trouble by the numerous problems it had but admired how the people there tried their best to make the most of it. Daniel made an effort to keep secret the fact that Elsa was a fictional character in his world. Though he wondered what would happen _if _she found out one way or another.

All in all, the two had come to see each other as genuine friends.

"Okay, I better get up," Daniel muttered as he sat up. When he started standing, his knees popped. Both Elsa and him winced at the sound. "Okay, that hurt."

"Need some help?" Elsa asked sympathetically.

"No thanks, I got it," Daniel said. "Just gotta make sure my joints don't lock up." But Daniel's legs were quite sore and he found himself walking in a jerkish fashion, like some sort of rusted robot. His cheeks flared at Elsa's stifled giggles behind him as the two of them reached the castle doors.

"Allow me," Elsa said playfully as she opened the door. Daniel gave her an embarrassed glare as he walked in. Elsa followed, closing the door behind her.

"Surprise!"

Daniel and Elsa both jumped to see Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with all the servants gathered in the Great Hall. Much to Daniel's shock, there were balloons and confetti all over the place, as well as gigantic banner that said "Good Luck Elsa and Daniel!" hung across the ceiling. There was also a table filled with all kinds of delicious food and sweets to eat. Elsa's mouth watered at a small chocolate fountain resting at the center of the table

"W-what is all this?" She asked as she looked around.

"It's a farewell party!" Olaf cried, jumping into the air.

"For you two!" Anna added.

"For us?" Elsa was still taking everything in. "Anna, when...when did you have time to do all this?"

Anna put her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. "Well, the Story-Keeper might've helped some."

The Story-Keeper. Of course. That would explain where the balloons, confetti, and chocolate fountain came from.

"Since," Now Anna became downcast. "Since you're gonna be leaving tomorrow, I thought maybe we should throw a party today. To wish you two luck and stuff."

Elsa smiled endearingly at her sister. "Thank you, Anna. This...this means a lot."

Anna smiled widely. "Let's get this party started!"

Several of the servants grabbed nearby instruments and began to play. Soon the other servants began dancing with each other. Anna grabbed Elsa and led her to the dance floor. Kristoff and Sven just off to the side in amusement as one sister tried to get out of dancing while the other kept trying to get her to. Olaf was dancing all by himself, doing some sort of silly jig that involved him jumping around a lot. Several dancers had to avoid knocking the snowman over, or the other way around.

Daniel quickly slipped to the food table. He had worked up an appetite and wasn't really fond of dancing. He didn't hate it, he just didn't know how to. Minutes later, a rather flustered Elsa joined him, panting for breath.

"You alright?" Daniel asked in amusement.

Elsa gave him a sheepish smile. "I forgot how much Anna loves dancing, providing her partner actually knows how to dance."

Ah yes, the Duke of Weselton and his little spasm he called dancing.

"Isn't this great?" Anna said, standing next to them. "Look at all these neat sweets! And look at this!" Anna made her way to the chocolate fountain. "The Story-Keeper brought this!" Anna picked up a strawberry lying on a plate nearby, stabbed it with a small skewer, and dipped it in the fountain. She pulled it back and took a bite. "Mmm," She sighed. "Chocolate fountainy goodness!"

Elsa eagerly grabbed a strawberry and followed Anna's action. She let out a small moan as the sweet sensation of chocolate and strawberry hit her tongue. She would ask the Story-Keeper if they could keep the fountain. It was a marvelous little thing.

"Hey, Daniel," Anna realized. "How come you're not dancing?"

Daniel gave out an uncharacteristic squeak at being put on the spotlight. His quickly turned his head away from the two sisters, his cheeks already warming.

"Well...?" Anna coaxed.

"I...don't dance," Daniel mumbled. He was hoping the music would drown out his voice but Anna was close enough to hear.

"What, never?" She asked in surprise.

Daniel hung his head. "Never."

"Well why not?" Anna asked, putting her hands on her hips. "What's so wrong about dancing?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Daniel replied. "It's just...I don't know how."

Anna's eyes widened. "You don't know how to dance?"

"Not really," Daniel replied.

Anna gaped at him. "Well, how come you haven't asked the Story-Keeper to teach you how to dance too?"

Daniel raised a brow. "Dancing is not a survival skill, Anna."

"Maybe, but it's fun," Anna argued. She grabbed his arm. "Come on! I'll show you!"

"Huh?!" Daniel's eyes went wide now as he looked at the dancing group. "Anna, I don't think that's such a good..."

"Come on!" Anna urged. "It'll be fun!"

"In front of all these people?!"

"Well they're all dancing," Anna pointed out. "So nobody will notice."

"But what if I step on your foot?" Daniel added weakly.

"Then you better watch your step," Anna half-serious, half-jokingly warned. Daniel whimpered as Anna dragged him to the dance floor. Elsa gave him a sympathetic look but was unable to stop her sister before she went off.

Daniel felt lead form in his stomach as Anna adjusted his hands in the traditional slow dance formation. Soon they were moving all over the place.

"Come on, Daniel," Anna laughed. "Look up!"

"I have to watch my feet!" Daniel countered, for he was in fact looking at his feet to avoid stepping on Anna's.

"Dancing's easy," Anna smiled.

"Easy for you, maybe," Daniel grumbled as he continued watching his feet. He didn't want to imagine how bad the rest of him looked. He was probably jerking all over the place while just trying to avoid stepping on Anna.

Fate seemed to feel sorry for him because at that moment, Kristoff suddenly cut in between them.

"Hey!" He said to Anna. "How about you actually dance with your boyfriend?" He gave Daniel a conspirator wink and Daniel gave him an appreciative nod in thanks. Kristoff stared dancing with a surprised Anna and Daniel quickly made his way back to Elsa. She looked like she trying not to laugh.

"Sorry about that," Elsa said to him. "Anna is very..."

"Energetic?" Daniel put in.

"Yeah," Elsa said with a smile.

"Still, nice of her to set this up," Daniel admitted.

"Yeah," Elsa said. Her mood dropped a little. She kept forgetting that tomorrow she was leaving Arendelle for an indefinite amount of time.

Daniel noticed this. "Hey," He smiled at her. "You will come back."

Elsa sighed. She wanted to believe Daniel, she really did. But none of them knew for certain that they would return.

Daniel felt bummed. Elsa was in such good spirits and now she was down again. He wish he knew a way to cheer her up. He looked over at Anna. She was distracted by dancing with Kristoff. Olaf was now dancing with Sven. By dancing, I mean Olaf dancing on Sven's back while Sven was just swinging his head back and forth. Good thing he was off to the side. Those antlers of his could poke an eye out.

* * *

Once the party died down, Elsa had everything cleaned up and sent everyone to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and everybody needed their sleep. As Elsa was in her room, getting ready for bed, there was a knock at her. "Elsa?" Anna called from the other side. "It's me."

Elsa quickly got up and opened the door to see her sister dressed for bed. A blanket under one arm, a pillow under the other. "Hey, Anna."

"Hey," Anna said softly. "So...tomorrow's it, huh?"

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Nervous?"

"A little," Elsa admitted.

Anna fidgeted a little. "Since this is gonna be your last night here...is it okay...if I sleep in here with you?"

Elsa was surprised by her sist'er's request but it reminded her back when they used to share a room together...before everything had gone downhill. Elsa smiled at her sister. "Sure."

Happily, Anna laid her blanket and pillow down on the floor. Not wanting Anna to sleep on the floor alone, Elsa put her own blanket and pillow down too.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna said to her sister.

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa said back.

Soon sleep claimed the two sisters.

* * *

Elsa found herself in a dark void; pitch blackness as far as the eye could see.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned around to see Anna, looking as lost and confused as she was. "Anna?"

The sisters quickly made their way to each other. "Where are we?" Anna asked. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," Elsa admitted. She held her sister's hand, afraid of losing her in the vast darkness. "Just stay close."

Suddenly a bright light burst from the darkness, forcing both sisters to try and shield their eyes from it.

When the light faded, both girls looked to see they were suddenly in Arendelle's courtyard. The two shared a confused look with each other, wondering what they were doing here of all places.

"Elsa? Anna?"

Both girls frozen at that voice from behind them. It sounded just like...but it couldn't be...

Slowly, ever so slowly, the two turned around. And both sisters stared in disbelief at who was standing before them. Then their eyes began to water.

"M-mother?" Elsa choked out. "F-father?"

Standing before them, smiling with such warmth and love, were none other than King Agdar and Queen Idun, the former rulers of Arendelle, as well as Elsa and Anna's parents.

"Hello, Elsa," Agdar said to his daughter warmly.

Hesitantly, Elsa made her way to her parents while Anna was frozen stiff. Elsa slowly reached out a hand to touch her parents but faltered as she drew near, fearful that something horrible was going to happen.

Smiling at her daughter, Idun stepped forward and cupped her daughter's cheek. Elsa's eyes widened when she felt warm flesh.

"Oh, Elsa," Idun said softly. "My beautiful daughter."

Elsa's lips trembled. Suddenly she felt like a little girl again. "Mama!" She threw her arms around her mother and began to sob.

"Sssh," Idun whispered soothingly, rubbing her daughter's back. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay."

Anna slowly began to step out of her stupor and took a step to her parents. Agdar noticed this and held his arms open for his other daughter. Now it was Anna who burst into tears as she ran forward and flung herself into her father's arms.

"Oh, Anna," The king said as he held his daughter tightly. "We missed you both so."

"H-how?!" Anna wailed as she held onto her father, never wanting to let go. "We...we thought that..."

Agdar rubbed his daughter's back. "We are, Anna. Our ship was claimed by the sea with our lives."

Anna and Elsa froze when they heard that.

"B-but..." Elsa tried to find the words to say.

Idun gave her daughters a sad smile and Elsa felt her heart tighten.

"This...this is a dream isn't it?" She was ready to cry anew.

"It is," Agdar confirmed and Elsa felt her heart shatter. Anna looked no better.

"No!" She cried in desperation, grabbing her father tightly. "This...this can't be...please don't say that..."

Idun reached out to stroke Anna's cheek. "This is a dream, Anna, but we really are here."

Anna now embraced her mother, crying as Idun comforted her just as she had just done Elsa. The Snow Queen faced her father now. He smiled.

"Look at you, Elsa," He said, a tear falling down his face. "Look at you both. You're all grown up."

"Such beautiful young ladies," Idun added.

Elsa and Anna couldn't resist blushing at the compliments from their parents.

"But," Anna realized. "If this is a dream, how can you be here? How can Elsa and I be having the same dream?" She looked over at Elsa. "Are you real? Or am I just dreaming you?"

"I am very much real, Anna," Elsa said, though she couldn't wondering if this was the real Anna. Suddenly a though struck her. "The Story-Keeper?"

Agdar and Idun nodded. "Yes. The Story-Keeper," Agdar said. "He made it so that we could visit you in your dreams and see you one last time."

Elsa was struck in amazement at learning another thing the Story-Keeper could do.

"We have been watching over you," Idun said. "And we are so proud of you both."

Elsa lowered her head now. If they had been indeed watching over them, their parents must've known about how she frozen Arendelle. Surely they must be upset with her. Feeling someone tilt her chin, Elsa looked up to see her father smiling at her.

"We know about your coronation, Elsa," He said, though his words were gentle and understanding. "And you are not to blame for what happened. If anything, I am."

Elsa and Anna were shocked by this.

"I was so focused on protecting you from the fear of others," Agdar said. "That I failed to protect you from your own fears. I caused you to bottle up your emotions until they finally exploded that fateful night. And what's worse, I caused you to spend years seeing yourself as a monster who could only hurt others, forcing you to willing put yourself in isolation and exile."

He looked over at Anna now. "And you, Anna. Not only did I take away your sister and dearest friend, but I neglected you, allowed you to live in ignorance. If I had actually paid more attention to you, I could have prepared you for the world and prevented fiends like that Hans from deceiving you."

"And I am just as much to blame," Idun said sadly. "If I was half the mother I should've been, I would have seen the damage we were doing to both of you."

Both parents lowered their heads sadly. "We would not blame either of you if you chose to hate us for the rest of your lives." Adgar said.

Both sisters were shocked at their parents' words. The two looked at each other and they immediately knew what they were going to do. The two faced each their parents...and hugged them. Needless to say, Agdar and Idun had honestly not been expecting that.

"There is nothing to forgive," Elsa said to them.

The former king and queen felt like crying again. How blessed they were to have such precious daughters.

"We have seen what you can do with your powers, Elsa," The king said. "Just as the troll said, they are indeed beautiful. And I am sorry for forcing you to conceal such wonder. You are an excellent queen."

Elsa hugged her father again.

"And you, Anna," Idun addressed their youngest daughter. "Your love and dedication to your sister despite your separation shows what a wonderful heart you have." Then her smile turned mischievous. "And you even have a suitor."

Anna's cheeks flared red. "Mom!"

"Normally I would be a little hesitant to have my daughter courted by a mere ice harvester," Agdar said.

Anna looked at her father in horror, fearing that he would deny her being with Kristoff.

But then the king smiled. "But it would be cruel of me to simply ignore all he has done for you. Though he is no prince, he has a heart of gold." Then his face darkened. "But if he ever mistreats you like that Hans brat, I will see if the Story-Keeper will allow me to haunt him."

"Oh, Adgar," His wife gently chided though she, Elsa, and Anna were highly amused. "Oh, and Elsa?"

"Yes, mother?" Elsa asked.

"We know about the Shrouded Queen and how the Story-Keeper has chosen you," Idun said. "We know you accepted and why you have. You have a wonderful heart as well, eager to help those in need even though you don't know them. We believe in you, Elsa. And we know you can defeat this Shrouded Queen."

Elsa felt her heart swell. Hearing her parents praise her and encourage her made her more determined than ever to defeat this notorious Shrouded Queen.

"As for this Daniel Jackson," Agdar said. "He seems trustworthy and has always been respectful, if not a bit playful, to both of you."

"And he's not that bad looking," Idun added, winking at her daughter. "Especially after he fixed up his hair."

Elsa turned bright red. "Mother! Father! It isn't like that!"

"We know," Idun said, smiling playfully at her daughter. "But only time will tell."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "First Anna, now you. I'm perfectly content with how things are."

The king and queen shared a look with each other. They knew sooner or later that Elsa would start being pressured into marrying and giving Arendelle an heir to the throne. If things went Elsa's way, she'd probably allow Anna to be her heir. The two had nothing particularly wrong with this, but like Anna, they wanted someone for Elsa. And not just a mere political marriage either. As royalty they understood the importance of such marriages, but as parents they wanted someone for their daughter who would truly love and cherish her, powers and all. Whether or not Daniel could be that someone remained to be seen. At the moment he harbored no romantic feelings for the Snow Queen, but things could change. But the king and queen did not press Elsa anymore on the matter.

They also did not bring up the issues of other countries getting mad at Elsa. They wanted their daughter to have pleasant dreams, and trusted in the Story-Keeper to protect the kingdom and Anna.

"It is time for us to leave," The king said sadly and the two sisters felt their hearts plummet.

"Must you leave so soon?" Elsa asked them, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Idun said. "But we are so happy that we got to see you both one last time."

Elsa and Anna were about to start crying again. Seeing this, both parents pulled them into a big group hug.

"Don't be sad," Idun said. "We are in a wonderful place now. And we're always watching over you."

"We love you both so much," Agdar added. "Never doubt that. You are, and always will be, our most previous treasures."

"We'll miss you," Anna whimpered. Elsa nodded, too sad for words.

"Just remember," Idun said as the four of them started becoming engulfed in light. "We are always with you."

* * *

Suddenly the two sisters woke up gasping. They looked at each other.

"Anna?"

"Elsa?"

"Did we just..."

"I think so."

"And our parents were..."

"Yeah."

Both sisters suddenly hugged each other as they shed tears of sorrow and joy, realizing that they had in fact seen their parents again, if only for a short time.

* * *

Out on the castle balcony, the Story-Keeper was having a nice little smoke to himself. He had been out there for hours since the royal family reunion. Soon the dawn would come.

"And so it begins," He said to himself after taking a big whiff of his cigarette.

* * *

Then came the dawn.

There was a knock at the door. "Queen Elsa?" Kai called in. "Queen Elsa?"

Elsa stirred "Y-yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," Kai apologized. "But you wanted to be awoken early."

Elsa felt her stomach drop as those words sank in. This was it. The day of her departure.

"I'm coming!" She called. "And don't worry about getting Anna. She chose to sleep in here with me."

Kai nodded, though Elsa couldn't see it. It was understandable the princess wanted to spend this last night with her sister. "Of course, your majesty. I'll go and make Mr. Daniel now. Breakfast should be coming along."

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa said appreciatively. Elsa looked down at her sister and struggled not to laugh at her messy bed head or the fact that she was drooling on her pillow. She gently shook her sister. "Wake up, Anna."

"H-huh?" Anna mumbled before falling back asleep. Elsa fought back a laugh. Suddenly getting a playful idea, Elsa sent a tiny blast of snow onto her sister.

Anna screamed as she shot up. "I'm up! I'm up!" She wailed, trying to shake off the cold feeling. She noticed Elsa laughing into her hand and glared. "Elsa! Why would you do that?!"

"I had to wake you up somehow," Elsa said with a smile.

Anna frowned as she wrapped herself up in her blanket. Then realization sank in. "You're leaving today."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Yeah."

Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Yes, she was gonna miss Elsa, but she knew Elsa was doing a great thing by helping the...multiverse against the Shrouded Queen. And seeing their parents last night really helped.

"Come on," Elsa said. "Breakfast should be ready soon. You better go back to your room and get ready."

Anna nodded. "Yeah. See you at breakfast." She got up and headed back to her room. Elsa sighed as she put her blanket and pillow back on her bed and prepared to get ready herself.

* * *

Once she was all dressed up, Elsa made her way to breakfast, where Daniel and Anna were already gathered. Anna was eating what Daniel and the Story-Keeper called waffles. Elsa herself quite enjoyed them. They were a lot like cakes.

"Elsa, look!" Anna waved at her sister. "Daniel made waffles with little chocolates inside!"

Elsa laughed. "Anna, didn't you have enough chocolate last night?"

"Enough chocolate?!" Anna looked scandalized by the thought. "Never!"

Good thing Anna was so active. It probably helped her burn off all the calories she got from eating sweets.

Elsa sat down to eat and helped herself to some waffles. The servants came by, putting plates of fruit for everyone to have. And cups of orange juice, bacon and eggs, hash-browns, sausages. Apparently Daniel was putting his new-found cooking skills to use.

Just then Kristoff and Olaf entered the hall. The ice harvester had convinced the snowman to let the sisters have last night to themselves. Course they both made sure to come bright and early to say goodbye.

The group wanted to do something, anything, to make their last minutes together worthwhile. But sadly nobody could think of a thing to do. Not even the usually energetic Olaf. So for the moment, they were just sitting around together, watching the hours tick by. It was an agony to wait.

Suddenly Kai approached the group. "Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Come outside," He said. "There's something you need to see."

Concerned, the gang got up and followed Kai outside the castle. Much to their surprise, the citizens of Arendelle had all gathered together in the courtyard.

"What is it?" A confused Elsa asked them. "Is something wrong?"

One woman stepped out from amongst the crowd. "We're here to say goodbye, your majesty." She said kindly. "And..." She looked at her side, where a little girl was attached. No doubt the woman's daughter. "Go on." She said gently.

The little girl made her way to Elsa. "Queen Elsa?" She said, looking at the ground shyly.

Elsa smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Will you play with us before you go?" The little girl looked up at Elsa with hopeful, wide eyes.

Elsa fought down a coo. She knelt down to the little girl. "I think I can do that."

Soon the little girl and all the other children cheered. "Make it snow, Queen Elsa! Make it snow!"

Smiling, Elsa formed a snowball before shooting it up into the air, where it exploded into snowflakes. The children eagerly ran around trying to catch them on their tongues.

"Can we go skating?" One kid asked eagerly.

Elsa stomped a foot on the ground and, just like in the movie, the courtyard ground was covered in ice. Immediately the kids began sliding all over the ice, giggling happily.

Hearing a thud behind her, Elsa turned to see Daniel sitting flat on his butt, looking irritated.

"Need some help?" An amused Kristoff asked, holding out his arm. Daniel grabbed it and Kristoff yanked him to his feet. Daniel started losing his balance again and quickly pressed his hands against a nearby fountain for support.

"Shouldn't you be used to moving on ice after all your training?" Anna asked, happy that somebody else was having trouble on ice instead of her.

"Not really," Daniel grumbled at looking like an idiot.

"Come on, Daniel," Elsa effortlessly glided over to him. "It's easy."

"Easy for you to say," Daniel countered. "And just how is it you can skate with _heels_ of all things?"

Elsa shrugged playfully and Daniel sighed. Suddenly Elsa grabbed his hands and started pulling him away from the fountain. "Elsa, this is a bad idea!" Daniel protested.

"Come on!" She coaxed. "It's fun!"

Daniel could already feel himself about to fall when suddenly something pushed up behind him. He looked around to see Olaf standing there, helping him keep balance.

"Thanks, Olaf," He said.

"No problem," Olaf said. "Anna had trouble too."

"Olaf!" Anna yelled at him back at the fountain, very embarrassed. Too bad Daniel already knew about that courtesy of the movie.

"Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff, who had briefly disappeared, reappeared with Sven. They made their way over to the fountain and Anna held onto Kristoff for support as the three of them made their way further on the ice

Daniel knew he should be enjoying ice skating but at the moment he was too busy worrying about falling down and hurting himself. He had tried ice skating before when he was a kid...not all that fun since he could never get his balance.

"You need to relax," Elsa told him.

_You're one to talk. _Daniel thought but realized that was harsh and uncalled for so he said nothing. And now he was nagged with guilt for even thinking it in the first place.

Everyone was so caught up in playing on the ice and having fun, that they failed to keep track of the time.

* * *

Elsa had moved on from Daniel was now skating with the children as Kristoff and Anna both skated. Daniel had moved off to fountain and seemed firm in staying by there. Oh well.

But then Elsa saw the Story-Keeper moving through the crowd and the bliss she had been experiencing came crashing down. She stopped perfectly on the ice as the Story-Keeper skated his way over to her.

"It is time," He said softly to her.

By now everyone else had noticed the Story-Keeper and the excitement started dying down. Elsa focused her power and thawed the ice. The Story-Keeper looked over at Daniel and nodded. Daniel nodded back and went into the castle to fetch Darwin and the Omni-Gun. Kai followed after him. Daniel emerged a moment later carrying his weapons and stood next to Elsa while Kai arrived the rest of the servants, who were carrying Daniel and Elsa's belongings. Well more so Elsa's belongings. Daniel's stuff was the clothes and such given to him by the Story-Keeper. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf made their way to where Elsa and Daniel were standing.

The Story-Keeper smiled at his champion and her aide. "You both are as ready as you can be. You have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you. You will face many hardships and trials. But as long as you stick together, there is nothing the two of you cannot overcome."

Elsa bowed to the Story-Keeper. "Thank you, Lord Firefly."

"Lord Firefly?" Anna said softly. The Story-Keeper turned his attention to her and she shocked everyone, except Elsa, by hugging him.

"Thank you," Anna whispered to him. "Thank you so much."

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "Thank you so much for what you did."

The Story-Keeper gave them both a smile. "You're quite welcome, your majesty."

The boys all shared confused looks with each other.

"Come," The Story-Keeper said. "My ship awaits."

Daniel was puzzled. He had wondered exactly how they were going to travel between worlds. Was the Story-Keeper going to give them some kind of transportation? Or a device that created portals? It wasn't going to be the ship was it?

All these thoughts danced in Daniel's head as pretty much everyone made their way to the harbor. Docked there was the ship Daniel and the Story-Keeper had been on when they arrived in Arendelle. The Story-Keeper turned around to Elsa and Daniel. "Go ahead and say goodbye. I'll wait for you on the ship." The Story-Keeper walked up the gangplank and onto his ship. The servants began loading the ship with Elsa and Daniel's things.

Elsa turned around to face her subjects, who had formed quite a sizable crowd. At the head of it stood Anna and the others. Elsa made her way to her sister. Despite the numerous tears they had already shed this month, but looked like they were about to start crying again. Elsa hugged her sister.

"I will come back, Anna," Elsa said. "I promise."

"I know," Anna said into her sister's shoulder. "And I'll take good care of the kingdom while you're gone."

Elsa smiled as she pulled back. "I know you will." She looked over at Kristoff now. "Goodbye, Kristoff. Sven. Please look after Anna for me."

"Don't worry, Elsa," Kristoff said. "You can count on us. Right, Sven?"

"Sure thing!" 'Sven' said."We won't let anything bad happen to Anna!"

Elsa laughed, finding Kristoff speaking for Sven to be rather cute and funny. She looked over at Olaf now, who looked like he was about to cry. She went over to the little snowman, knelt down, and hugged him. "Goodbye, Olaf."

"Goodbye," Olaf whimpered.

"Daniel!" Anna said. "You better take good care of Elsa!"

Daniel saluted her. "Don't worry, Anna. I will!"

"Good luck, Daniel," Kristoff said, holding out his hand. Daniel shook it.

"Bye, Daniel! Be careful!" 'Sven' said.

Daniel laughed. "Sure thing, Sven."

"Bye, Daniel!" Olaf called, waving one of his twig arms wildly.

"Bye, Olaf," Daniel said.

The servants all departed the ship and joined the crowd. As Daniel and Elsa headed towards the ship, Elsa turned around.

"Goodbye, everyone!" She called to her subjects. "I shall return!"

"Long live Queen Elsa!" Someone in the crowd called.

"Long live Queen Elsa!" The crowd began to chant. Elsa was deeply moved by the loyalty and devotion of her subjects. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Daniel smiling at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. With that, the two boarded the Story-Keeper's ship.

"Cast off!" The Story-Keeper called. Suddenly the sails came open by themselves and the anchor pulled itself up.

The citizens began cheering, applauding, and waving at Elsa. She waved back at the ship started sailing away from her kingdom, tears already starting to fall as she realized she would probably not be seeing her kingdom and loved ones for some time. Daniel had waved as well but he said nothing. Parting was a deep sorrow and he would allow Elsa this moment to herself.

As Arendelle faded away in the distance, Elsa finally wiped her eyes. Daniel wanted to ask if she was alright but he knew that was a stupid question. As Elsa started collecting herself, she started looking around, very confused.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" She asked. She looked over at the helm and her wide eyes got even wider when she saw nobody there.

"Apparently the Story-Keeper has magic ships that steer themselves," Daniel said.

Elsa shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around everything the Story-Keeper could do.

Just then Story-Keeper appeared on deck.

"This must be quite the experience, isn't it?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. "I have never been overseas before, let alone offworld."

"Speaking of which," Daniel said. "Exactly how are we going to other worlds, anyway?"

The Story-Keeper smiled and there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye. "Follow me to the captain's quarters." With that, the Story-Keeper headed just there. Elsa and Daniel followed after him.

When they went inside the cabin, Daniel couldn't help but get excited. Pirate movies were one of his favorite types of fiction. The cabin was well furnished, a little desk off to the side, a bed with red curtains, and a peculiar white wardrobe. It was quite large. Large enough that Daniel was afraid it was gonna fall over and crush them flat. What kind of wood it was made from, Daniel didn't know. He wasn't all that good at identifying trees. It had snowflake designs along the edges with a large snowflake on its twin doors. Strangely, the snowflake looked a lot like Elsa's signature one.

"So," Elsa looked around. "What is it you wish to show us?"

The Story-Keeper smiled before walking over to the wardrobe. "This, my dear," He said, putting a hand on the wardrobe. "Is what you'll be using to travel to other worlds."

Elsa blinked, then blinked, and blinked again. "Um...what?"

Daniel frowned. Something didn't seem right here. Why would the Story-Keeper say they'd be using a wardrobe? Unless...

Daniel walked up to the wardrobe, opened one of the doors a crack, and peeked inside. Elsa saw his jaw drop. He looked back at the Story-Keeper.

"No way."

The Story-Keeper laughed. "Oh yes, way."

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"You might want to look inside," Daniel said to her, opening both doors.

Annoyed with his lack of answer, Elsa looked inside the wardrobe. And what she saw caused to react the same way Daniel did. "Impossible."

"Oh, come on, Elsa," The Story-Keeper laughed. "After hanging out with me all this time, you really think this would be impossible?"

"B-but it's...it's..." Elsa stammered.

"Go on," The Story-Keeper nudged.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Elsa blurted out. She walked inside the wardrobe. The inside, which was indeed much bigger, was colored stone grey, like a castle. There was a small flight of stairs that led from the entrance of the wardrobe. In the center of the room was some sort of console, filled up with various screens, buttons, knobs, and levers. Though only Daniel and the Story-Keeper knew what it was. There was also a doorway...at the end of the room!

"Wh-what is this?" Elsa asked, looking back at the Story-Keeper.

"It's a TARDIS," Daniel said.

Elsa raised a brow at the strange name. "A...TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," Daniel explained to her. "Basically it's a vehicle that contains a pocket dimension inside of it."

Elsa looked over at the door at the far end. "And there's more?"

"Oh, yes," The Story-Keeper said. "There is a lot more to the TARDIS than just the control room. There's bathrooms, a library, a swimming pool, a kitchen, bedrooms, storage rooms, and just about anything else you can imagine. Literally. As long as you are in the TARDIS, any sort of room you can imagine can become real."

Elsa's head started spinning so she sat down one the steps of the...TARDIS. "I-Incredible."

The Story-Keeper smiled. "Yes, isn't it though?"

"But why a TARDIS?" Daniel asked the Story-Keeper. "Isn't that too much Doctor Who?" Daniel had read many fanfictions where writers gave their own OC (Original Characters) TARDISes as their means of transportation. Daniel loved having his own personal TARDIS, sure, but he didn't feel all that thrilled about being a copycat.

"Doctor...Who?" Elsa repeated.

"Exactly," Daniel replied and Elsa frowned when she realized Daniel was messing with her.

"TARDISes are a bit old hat," The Story-Keeper admitted. Elsa was baffled by this. How in the world could something this...amazing be old hat. "However, you cannot deny the practicality of having one. It's a mobile home that doesn't take up nearly as much space and can go just about anywhere."

Elsa, not familiar with a TARDIS, could definitely see the practicality and usefulness of such a thing. However, she did notice something. "Won't it be odd if people see a wardrobe suddenly appear from nowhere?"

"Excellent question, Elsa," The Story-Keeper said. "The TARDIS has a special feature called a perception filter. Basically people who see the wardrobe, unless under certain circumstances, will just see it and be on their merry may."

Elsa had to admit she was impressed with this...perception filter. Sure would have come in handy for her.

"The TARDIS also has a special translation feature that connects directly into your minds," The Story-Keeper went on. "In other words, the TARDIS will translate just about any language where you can understand it. Spoken and written."

Elsa was glad she was sitting down because her head was starting to spin again.

"But how we do pilot it?" Daniel asked. "I don't know anything about operating a TARDIS, neither does Elsa." He frowned. "And how you come you didn't train us to if this is our transportation?"

"Because I spent this month obtaining the TARDIS," The Story-Keeper answered. "Where do you think I kept disappearing off to. To get you this. And don't worry, this little baby can be just find to handle."_  
_

Daniel's frown managed to deepen. "How do you figure that?"

The Story-Keeper chuckled as he entered the TARDIS, went over to the console, and procured some sort of small book from the side.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Instruction manual," The Story-Keeper said.

Daniel smacked his forehead. "An instruction manual." He muttered.

"Plus this TARDIS can be verbally commanded," The Story-Keeper said. "Though I highly recommend you are very specific with your commands as vagueness can cause confusing, and often unwanted, results. I also recommend you _do_ study the manual. I made sure that it's easy to understand. The people who built these things can be all...long winded when explaining things."

Elsa took the manual and flipped through the pages. There were illustrations for certain things but since she was skimming the book, she didn't know what they were for yet. Still, it looked pretty straight-forward.

"But what if we get lost within the TARDIS?" She realized. If the TARDIS was a big as the Story-Keeper said it was, it was probably easy for one to get lost in it.

"Not to worry," The Story-Keeper said. "I made sure to have plenty of signs and directions scattered throughout the TARDIS in case of such a thing.

"That's good." Daniel admitted, wondering how the Doctor was always able to navigate his way through his own TARDIS.

"Let's get your things," The Story-Keeper said. Nodding, Daniel and Elsa exited the TARDIS and made their way back on deck where their things were. Luckily they packed very light.

Once they were back inside the TARDIS, the Story-Keeper led them down the hallway. Sure enough, there were numerous signs, arrows, and directions. Elsa found a room with her name on the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw the room looked exactly like her own one.

"Thank you," She said to the Story-Keeper, who just smiled back.

Daniel's room was much like the one he was given in Arendelle. He wondered if the Story-Keeper knew what his old room looked like. Or maybe he though the Arendelle one was better.

With that out of the way, everything looked ready to go. But then something suddenly occurred to Elsa.

"Wait!" She cried, startling Daniel while the Story-Keeper simply turned his head back to her.

"Yes?" The Story-Keeper asked.

"What about Anna?!" Elsa questioned. "You said there would be a way for us to keep in contact with each other but you never told us how!"

Daniel froze when he realized this was true. But the Story-Keeper just gave Elsa that same twinkle eye look. He went over to the console and pointed at a port in the side. "This will allow you to send letters to your sister. Just write a letter, slide it in here, and viola! Anna's got mail."

"How will Anna send letters to me?" Elsa asked.

The Story-Keeper chuckled. "I'll take care of that."

"Why letters though?" Daniel asked. "Why not have something that would let them talk to each other?"

The Story-Keeper raised a brow at him. "Cause I have a feeling Anna would be talking to Elsa nonstop. Or close enough at least."

Elsa and Daniel knew he had a bit of a point. Anna would probably try to talk to Elsa every chance she got.

"I _might _make it where you two can talk to each other, but for now let's just stick with the letters and see how that goes." The Story-Keeper said.

"Thank you, Story-Keeper," Elsa said, relieved that she had least had some way of communicating with her sister.

"Also," The Story-Keeper reached into his pocket and pulled out two keys. "These are your keys to the TARDIS. Only you or someone you give permission to can hold them. Anyone else will get a nasty burn on their hand. Keep these in your possession and if you ever need the TARDIS, just hold the key and focus. The TARDIS will come to you. Provided there's enough room for it to materialize where you are."

Daniel and Elsa took the keys from him.

"Well," The Story-Keeper said. "I think that's it. There's nothing else I can do for you." He held out his hand towards Daniel. Daniel took and the two shook. The Story-Keeper then took Elsa's hand and placed a small kiss upon it. "I wish you both the best of luck. Always use your heads, keep your wits about it, and never, ever give up in the face of darkness. Fare well." With that, the Story-Keeper turned on his heels and walked out the TARDIS. As he did, he snapped his fingers and the doors closed behind him.

Daniel and Elsa just stood there, looking at the doors. After a moment, Daniel looked over at Elsa. "Well...this is it."

Elsa nodded, her eyes still on the door. "Yeah."

Daniel smiled at her. "So...you ready for adventure?"

Elsa looked back at him. "A little. I have to admit, this is kind of exciting. All these new places to go, all these new people to meet..."

"All new dangers and villains to face," Daniel added jokingly.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "So...how do we start?"

Daniel's eyes widened. They still didn't know how to operate the thing! He snatched the manual out of Elsa's hands (Causing her to glare at him indignantly). He was about to start reading through it when he paused.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"The Story-Keeper said we could command the TARDIS verbally," Daniel said. "Does this mean we could just tell it to go wherever we need it to go?"

Elsa cupped her chin. "Hmm. That...could be possibly. But where should we go? The Story-Keeper didn't tell us what worlds the Shrouded Queen was attacking."

Daniel felt his hopes sink at this. "I don't know then. I guess...we could tell the TARDIS to just take us to the closest world she's attacking but I dont know if that will..."

Suddenly the whole place began to shake. The lights on the console began flashing, buzzizng, and whirly wildly. And a strange sound began to fill the air. It sounded like a thud followed by a series of unusual...groaning noises.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked. She looked over at Daniel and saw he was smiling like maniac.

"Houston!" He laughed. "We have lift-off! Onto adventure!"

Daniel's laugh must've been contagious because Elsa suddenly found herself laughing with him. Suddenly this adventure felt...really exhilarating.

* * *

Outside, the Story-Keeper watched as the TARDIS slowly started to fade away before disappearing entirely.

"Good luck, you two," He said softly. "You _will _need it."

* * *

"Where do you think we're going?" Elsa asked her aide.

"I don't know," Daniel said back with a grin. "But there's something I've always wanted to say."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Geronimoooooo!" Daniel howled as he and Elsa were carried off by their TARDIS to places and times unknown.

And so the adventures of the Snow Queen were truly about to begin.

_End of Prologue_

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**  
**Not a footprint to be seen.**  
**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**  
**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**  
**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be.**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**  
**Well, now they know.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.**  
**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.**  
**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Standing frozen**  
**In the life I've chosen.**  
**You won't find me.**  
**The past is all behind me**  
**Buried in the snow.**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn my back and slam the door**  
**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa**  
**(Na na, na na, na na na na)**  
**Let it go yeah**  
**Na, na.**  
**Here I stand.**  
**Let it go, let it go, oh**  
**Let it go.**

_Well, everyone. That concludes the prologue to the Snow Queen and the Winter Knight. Hope you all enjoyed itand will enjoy the adventures ahead for Elsa and Daniel. I know the TARDIS thing is really cliche in fanfiction, but it is convenient. And I had Daniel address how cliche it was too._

_I do hope the characters were accurate. I didn't really include a lot of Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven in the story because I couldn't think of a way to include their presence with necessity. So I stuck them with minor appearances and a few dialogue._

_I would like to thank Incredible Muffin, Pyromania, and Sallem Cortez for their help in making this prologue a reality. And of course everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story._

___Kaijuguy19 asked if the Shrouded Queen had her own set of champions to combat Elsa and Daniel. I am considering including OC villains who aid the canon ones in battle. I don't know if she'll have an official champion or if that's just something the Story-Keeper does out of personal preference._

_You'll no doubt notice how none of Daniel, and now Elsa's, training appeared. I thought if I did that, it would take even longer than how this chapter already was. I do intend to show the fruits of such training and maybe include some flashback scenes._

_I can't guarantee when the next story in the series will be up though. One, I'm gonna try and rotate between my Snow Queen and the Winter Knight series...I just noticed that abbreviated, it means SQatWK. Wow. What a title. Anyway, I'm gonna try and rotate between this series and my Bleach: Ultimate Alien series. But those are the only two because I'm really into this Frozen series. I feel like I can really pull it off._

_Another reason for the delay in updates is because I'm an entry in this OC tournament run by Rapidfyrez. The list of contestants is on his profile. So yeah, the rounds for his tournament will have to take priority, then back to my own stories. I'm anxious because I'm cool with my character losing, I'm just bothered if he gets killed off. I get that the Tournament is an AU to my story and therefore not exactly canon, but still._

_And, I need to start doing more around my house and stuff. I love my stories but I do realize that until I became an official novelist, they aren't gonna get me very far in the real world. I just hope I don't take TOO long. Please be patient with me. __However, the chapters for the future stories won't be nearly as long. I don't want to keep you guys waiting._

_Also, I STILL haven't decided what would be a good world for Daniel and Elsa to travel to first. I'm thinking another Disney movie but I don't know which world would give me a good plot to work with yet._

_By the way, I'm in a bit of a slump. I've gotten into Wicked and I want to see it. Problem is, I had no idea the tickets were so damn expensive. Not to mention I live in Louisiana of all places, which means I'm probably gonna have to go out of state to see it, which means even more expenses. Does anyone know all the places in the US where Wicked is playing. I know Broadway, obviously, but I want to run through my options before resorting to going there. I'm gonna have to save up my money to make sure I can even afford both the tickets and the travel._

_Well, that's all I've got to say for now. See you all next adventure! And I'm open to any and all ideas!_


End file.
